


O Grande Baile da Karasuno

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: A Karasuno High se prepara para o grande baile anual em homenagem aos terceiranistas. Seria essa a oportunidade perfeita para Nishinoya declarar seus sentimentos a Asahi?





	O Grande Baile da Karasuno

O corpo de Yuu se movia acompanhando os movimentos do carro a cada curva. Pendia ora para a esquerda, ora para a direita, tentando se manter à frente dos demais concorrentes enquanto desviava dos obstáculos na estrada. Quando o locutor anunciou a última volta, pisou fundo a fim de ampliar a vantagem. Foi então que o veículo bateu em um monte de feno deixado no meio do asfalto e perdeu o controle, rodopiando até se espatifar contra o muro. Ao ver os outros corredores passando à frente, Nishinoya sentiu o sangue ferver e, de sua boca, emergiram as únicas palavras sensatas para uma situação como aquela:

\- FILHO DA PUTA!!! QUEM COLOCA A MERDA DE UM MONTE DE FENO NA PORRA DO CAMIN... hnnf... hmm...

A mão de Tanaka lhe impediu de continuar jorrando palavrões.

\- Cê tá maluco, cara? Minha mãe vai ficar louca se te ouvir falando essas coisas!

Ryuu censurou o amigo com um olhar severo e só descobriu a boca de Noya ao ver que o líbero parecia mais calmo. Infelizmente, a altura diminuta do outro tendia a enganar o camisa 5 da Karasuno.

\- Botaram a merda de um monte de feno no meio da estrada!

\- É! A ideia do jogo é desviar dos obstáculos para vencer a corrida! Está nas regras, gênio!

Bem que diziam que os últimos videogames, apesar dos excelentes gráficos, tinham péssimas estórias...

\- Ei, vocês dois! – a voz de Saeko, vinda do corredor, fez com que Tanaka tremesse nas bases – Se eu ouvir mais um palavrão, não vou dar carona pra ninguém!

\- De-desculpe, nee-san! Não vai se repetir! – próximo da porta fechada, Ryuu tentava se desculpar valendo-se de sua melhor voz de arrependimento, a mesma que usava quando Daichi ficava irritado consigo. Voltou a encarar Noya, bufando de raiva – Viu só? A gente quase perde a chance de ir à festa por sua causa!

Yuu encolheu os ombros como se dissesse ‘bela merda’. Um ‘click’ alto veio do videogame quando Tanaka desligou o aparelho quase que num soco – coisa que só fazia quando estava puto, dado todo seu apreço pela ‘caixa mágica de diversão’. O anfitrião voltou a se posicionar diante do espelho, conferindo se havia casado os botões da camisa corretamente. Enquanto olhava para o próprio reflexo, Ryuu desejou apenas que o outro ficasse de boca fechada e não estragasse tudo. Nishinoya, por outro lado, estava disposto a levar aquela discussão adiante:

\- Não acha que está se embonecando demais, Ryuu?

Tanaka quase explodiu novamente, até que a ameaça da irmã voltou a ecoar em sua mente. Mais do que depressa, procurou se acalmar. Conferiu os botões mais algumas vezes diante do espelho, tentando esfriar a cabeça antes de se voltar para seu insuportável melhor amigo:

\- Olha, Noya, eu não sei por que você tá agindo assim. Se quer ir pra sua casa, OK. Eu vou ao baile da escola de um jeito ou de outro.

Yuu conhecia muito bem aquele tom de voz. Era o tom que Tanaka usava quando queria dizer ‘você está sendo um cuzão’. Ficou envergonhado ao se dar conta que havia passado dos limites. Não tinha por que descontar seus aborrecimentos em cima do amigo. Respirou fundo antes de retomar a conversa com o outro.

\- Ei, Ryuu... desculpe. Eu... hm... apenas me desculpe, tá? Não queria ser tão babaca.

A mão do outro lhe atingiu com um soquinho amigável – mas não menos poderoso – no braço que quase fez Nishinoya cair da cadeira. Eram assim as brigas entre os dois amigos: não importava o quanto haviam discutido, logo faziam as pazes.

\- Você tá muito nervoso, cara! Não precisa ficar assim. Afinal, hoje vamos ter a chance de conhecer algumas meninas bonitas e, quem sabe, a Kiyoko-san até mesmo dance com a gente!

\- Ah, é... verdade – coçou a nunca, tentando parecer empolgado. A tentativa de parecer empolgado falhou miseravelmente.

\- Tem alguma coisa errada, Noya? Você tá todo esquisito!

\- Não! Não é nada! – procurou disfarçar seu incômodo esboçando um sorriso e injetando alguma animação em sua voz – Acho que estou só um pouco nervoso! Dançar com a Kiyoko-san... não é pra qualquer um!

\- Isso mesmo! E se você continuar abobado assim, quem vai dançar com ela a noite toda sou eu!

\- Só nos seus sonhos! Agora vá lá terminar de se arrumar, ou quem não vai ter chances é você!

Com uma gargalhada, Tanaka voltou a vasculhar o guarda-roupa – onde diabos havia guardado as gravatas mesmo? Noya decidiu deixar o amigo à vontade. Aproximou a cadeira giratória da janela, sentando-se ao contrário a fim de apoiar os cotovelos no encosto. O céu noturno estava pontuado de estrelas e uma brisa quente vinha da rua. Teria sido um dia perfeito para jogar vôlei, não fosse o estúpido baile. Em uma hora como aquela, estaria suado por causa do treino e não devido à camisa de manga comprida que parecia sufocá-lo. Ainda faltava vestir o paletó!

Era a noite do Grande Baile da Karasuno, nada mais nada menos que a festa mais esperada do ano por toda a escola. A celebração, que acontecia no primeiro sábado após o retorno das férias de verão, tinha um duplo-simbolismo: homenagear os terceiranistas, impulsionando-os a ganhar os céus, mas lembrando a eles que sempre teriam um ninho para o qual voltar. Ou qualquer bobagem do tipo. De toda forma, o baile fora o assunto da semana na escola e Noya já estava farto. Ainda bem que tudo terminaria dentro de poucas horas.

“Agora você está sendo cuzão com os terceiranistas. Deixe eles se divertirem!” Ele também podia tentar se alegrar um pouco, pois estava em uma posição invejável – qualquer secundarista ficaria feliz da vida em poder participar da festa, já que os graduandos costumavam distribuir os poucos convites aos quais tinham direito entre amigos de fora da escola. Nishinoya, porém, não conseguia se animar. O Grande Baile da Karasuno só servia para lhe lembrar de duas coisas: 1) tinha apenas mais uma chance de tentar vencer um campeonato ao lado de seus veteranos, e 2) Asahi deixaria a escola dentro de poucos meses sem que ele ainda tivesse unido coragem o suficiente para contar ao Ás do time como se sentia.

Sua maior vontade era de ir para casa, livrar-se daquelas roupas e jogar videogame até altas horas da madrugada, procurando enterrar o assunto. Por que então não tomava seu rumo? Bom...

\- Ah, eu não ligo pra essa coisa de baile, Asahi-san! Tudo isso não passa de uma bobagem – disse num tom severo, rodopiando uma bola de vôlei entre os dedos enquanto o mais alto empurrava um carrinho com os demais equipamentos de volta para o depósito do ginásio – Ganhamos mais se continuarmos mantendo nossa atenção no Torneio da Primavera. Vou ser bem sincero: essa festa é muito idiota! Você não acha?

Azumane não respondeu de imediato. Na verdade, tentava disfarçar o rosto corado sem sucesso, fazendo com que uma expressão abobalhada tomasse conta de sua face.

\- Hm... é... bom, se você não gosta, é melhor deixar pra lá – A voz de Asahi saiu baixa e arrastada como um resmungo. O tom de frustração não escapou aos ouvidos do líbero.

\- Deixar o que pra lá? – perguntou curioso, voltando os olhos para o rosto do camisa três.

\- Bem... – o mais alto coçou a nuca, visivelmente arrependido de ter tocado naquele assunto – É que eu ainda não distribuí meus convites e achei que você gostaria de um.

A bola escorregou das mãos de Nishinoya e rolou pela quadra. Tinha mesmo ouvido direito? Asahi queria que ele fosse ao baile? Que fosse ao baile com ele? Estava convidando-o para um encontro? O coração disparou tão rápido quanto seus pensamentos. Ficou imaginando o quão bonito Azumane devia ficar de terno. E se era um encontro, isso significa que... Logo, a festa não pareceu assim _tão_ idiota!

\- EU ADORARIA, ASAHI-SAN!

Apenas percebeu que estava berrando quando ouviu a própria voz ecoar pelo ginásio e viu a expressão um tanto aturdida no rosto do mais velho. Como num filme, todos os demais membros do time o encaravam assustados.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Daichi se aproximou depressa, seguido de perto por Suga. Temiam que uma nova briga entre o líbero e o Ás do time estivesse prestes a começar.

\- Oh, na-nada! – Azumane tentou responder, tropeçando nas próprias palavras – E-Eu apenas convidei Noya para participar do baile.

\- Isso é ótimo! Todo o time estará lá então! – Suga comentou com um sorriso – E isso significa que precisamos arranjar um par para você também, Noya!

Foi como se atingissem sua cabeça com um taco de baseball. Já não tinha um par? Asahi não era seu par? Do que diabos Suga estava falando? Olhou para o Azumane, que apenas observava tudo sem se manifestar.

\- Vou falar com Michimiya! As garotas do time de vôlei também estarão lá! Vamos desencalhar vocês dois! – o capitão da Karasuno proclamou, contando com a aprovação do levantador reserva – Agora, voltem ao trabalho!

Enquanto Daichi e Suga se afastavam, Yuu buscou mais uma vez o rosto de Asahi. Apesar de um tanto envergonhado com toda a situação, o Ás do time ainda lhe esboçou um sorriso.

\- Eu trago o seu convite amanhã. Vou convidar o Tanaka também.

\- Cl-Claro! Vai ser ótimo! – tentou disfarçar o choque de ter suas esperanças destruídas tão rapidamente. Sentia-se como um corvo que estava cruzando os céus e, pá!, foi atingido por uma pedrada.

\- Está tudo bem? – Asahi ergueu as sobrancelhas, constrangido com o tom mais elevado do que o normal na voz do líbero.

\- Tudo bem? Tudo ótimo! Vamos todos para o baile! Você, eu, Tanaka, o time de vôlei todo! E mais as jogadoras do time feminino! Vai ser divertido! – para sua sorte (ou talvez, azar), Noya era uma pessoa sem papas na língua e que quase nunca se valia de ironias, de modo que as palavras saíram de sua boca sem a menor inflexão de sarcasmo.

\- Ah... que bom... eu fiquei com medo que você não quisesse ir, já que disse achar a festa uma bobagem.

Como que Azumane podia ser tão... fofo e gostoso ao mesmo tempo! A mão levada à nuca e a expressão de desconforto em seu rosto vermelho contrastavam de forma perfeita com o bíceps flexionado e a camiseta molhada de suor colada ao seu peitoral largo. 

\- Mas é claro que não, Asahi-san! Eu vou ficar muito feliz de ir ao baile com você! Digo, com todo mundo!!!

\- Hm... q-que bom! – Azumane estava ainda vermelho. Yuu pensou no quão maravilhoso seria se ele conseguisse parar de berrar antes que o outro mudasse de ideia a respeito dos convites.

\- Noya-san, sobrou uma bola aqui! Pegue! – Hinata avisou, fazendo um lançamento em direção ao líbero da Karasuno. O camisa quatro estava tão preocupado em não parecer um maluco na frente de Asahi que sequer se virou. A bola atingiu-lhe do lado esquerdo da cabeça.

\- Hinata, seu idiota! – Kageyama gritou do outro lado da quadra.

\- Noya-san! Noya-san! Você está bem?

Mas Yuu sequer conseguia responder ao ruivinho. Não porque havia se machucado, mas justamente pelo contrário: fora salvo de uma queda graças aos reflexos rápidos do Ás da Karasuno. Com o rosto enterrado junto ao peito de Asahi, Nishinoya sentiu o coração disparar mais uma vez. O corpo do maior era firme, mas ele se sentiu envolto com tanto cuidado que sequer parecia estar nos braços de um gigante. O corpo de Azumane era quente e tão confortável que não queria desgrudar-se dele. Ergueu os olhos devagar, temendo assustar o outro com aquele misto de constrangimento e satisfação.

\- Ei, Hinata, tenha mais cuidado! – o Ás do time tentou procurar o equilíbrio perfeito para advertir o ruivo sem traumatizá-lo. Não gostava de repreender qualquer pessoa devido aos comentários sobre sua aparência “assustadora”.

\- Me desculpe, Asahi-san! Noya-san, você está bem?

Se estava bem? Estava praticamente enterrado no peito de Asahi. Estava ótimo! Infelizmente, não poderia ficar naquele abraço pra sempre. Ainda que lhe custasse, separou-se de Azumane aos poucos, tentando esboçar um sorriso para tranquilizar a todos.

\- Não se preocupem! Eu estou bem! Muito obrigado, Hinata!

\- O-Obrigado?

\- AH, MAIS CUIDADO!!! EU QUIS DIZER MAIS CUIDADO!!!

\- Me desculpe, Noya-san! – o ruivo fez algumas reverências em sinal de arrependimento e voltou para o restante de suas obrigações assim que Yuu conseguiu acalmá-lo.

\- Você está mesmo bem? Não quer que eu te leve à enfermaria?

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Asahi-san! Está tudo bem! – tentou acalmar o outro, ao mesmo tempo em que afastava da mente a ideia de ser levado até a enfermaria com o auxílio dos braços de Asahi.

\- Certo... bom, descanse um pouco. Pode deixar que eu cuido do resto das coisas.

Azumane precisou insistir mais algumas vezes até que Noya aceitasse se sentar. Enquanto o grandão ia para o depósito, Yuu só conseguia pensar em como seria bom poder dançar com ele no baile, sentindo aqueles braços fortes em torno de seu corpo. Por alguns segundos, ainda que apenas em sua mente, Asahi fora o seu par no baile.

E assim, seu primeiro encontro com Asahi foi por água abaixo antes mesmo de começar. No dia seguinte, Sawamura veio avisá-los que duas jogadoras do time de vôlei estavam interessadas em dançar com eles e o assunto foi dado como resolvido. Havia sido muito idiota de pensar que Azumane estava interessado nele. Sabia que o rapaz lhe considerava um grande amigo e um membro valioso na equipe, porém, acreditar que o camisa três poderia vê-lo de outra forma era pedir demais. Se ao menos tivesse ficado quieto, poderia ter evitado toda aquela confusão.

Ainda podia ir para casa, como Tanaka havia dito. O baile era uma festa e não uma obrigação. Ninguém precisava vê-lo de cara amarrada. Ainda assim, tinha motivos para ir. Havia prometido fazer companhia a Ryuu e, bem, se Daichi lhe arranjara um par, achou que seria desrespeitoso sumir de última hora. A menina não tinha culpa de nada, afinal. Porém, o motivo maior era ver Asahi usando terno. Vinha idealizando a cena desde o começo da semana, quando o baile foi anunciado. Com sua altura e músculos, Azumane devia ficar parecendo um ator de Hollywood em noite de premiação.

\- Acorda, Noya! Vamos!

Pegou seu paletó num gesto apressado e vestiu-o diante do espelho. Endireitou a gravata escura, alinhando-a com os botões da camisa vermelha. Conferiu o visual uma última vez, com um sorriso de aprovação nos lábios. Ainda que não gostasse de usar aquele tipo de roupa, tinha de admitir que o terno preto com riscas de giz em vermelho era estiloso! Parecia algo saído dos filmes de máfia, como ‘O Poderoso Chefão’. O figurino ficaria completo se a mãe tivesse deixado que ele usasse o chapéu comprado há poucos dias, mas ela não queria o filho andando pela cidade parecendo um criminoso. Com a cabeça descoberta, ao menos podia continuar usando o cabelo arrepiado para garantir mais alguns preciosos centímetros de altura.

A grande questão era: o que Asahi ia pensar?

Desceu as escadas num misto de ansiedade e apreensão. Queria muito ver, bem como, mostrar-se ao Ás da Karasuno. Qual das garotas seria o par dele? Será que ela acharia Azumane bonito? Estaria ela bonita? Que perguntas bestas! Mas é claro que ela acharia Asahi bonito! Apesar de todos os boatos que circulavam pela escola, ele era lindo! Pelo menos na opinião de Noya... E lógico que a garota devia estar bem vestida. Era o Grande Baile, afinal! Ainda que nunca tivesse participado de um, ouvira algumas garotas de sua classe comentando sobre os vestidos que suas irmãs mais velhas usariam na comemoração. Devia ser um acontecimento e tanto! Esperava apenas conseguir a atenção de Azumane, nem que fosse somente por uns míseros segundos.

\- Ora, ora! Mas vejam só esses dois bonitões! – apesar do tom de provocação em sua voz, Saeko sorria com orgulho – Isso merece uma foto! Ryuu, seu telefone, por favor!

Os dois amigos então cruzaram os braços, fazendo caras de homens maus, enquanto olhavam fixamente para a lente do aparelho. Saeko riu dos “bobalhões”, que continuaram a se exibir para a câmera em diferentes poses: apontando para frente com os dois indicadores, fingindo ajeitar as gravatas ou olhando para o teto como se estivessem refletindo sobre os rumos da humanidade. Tanaka tratou logo de escolher os melhores flashes e jogá-los em todas as redes sociais possíveis. Embora também tivesse pensado em usar uma “roupa de mafioso” tal qual Nishinoya, acabou optando por um terno liso de cor cinza, gravata no mesmo tom e uma camisa branca – o estilo mais “clássico” fazia parte do plano para conquistar Shimizu.  

\- Boa sorte, Ryuu. Você vai precisar! – Noya provocou o amigo com um sorriso brincalhão enquanto afivelava o cinto no banco de trás do carro.

\- Hunf! Você vai ficar com inveja quando Kiyoko-san estiver dançando comigo! Está na cara que ela prefere um homem clássico como eu! – a defesa de Tanaka talvez soasse convincente para alguém que não o conhecesse.

Nem bem Saeko manobrou o carro para fora da garagem, os sons das primeiras notificações sobre as fotos ecoaram pelos celulares dos dois amigos.

\- Vejamos se já é ela! – confiante, Tanaka deslizou os dedos pela tela do aparelho, porém, sua alegria terminou num muxoxo – Ah, é apenas o Asahi-san!

Nishinoya mordeu os lábios. Nunca teve tanta dificuldade para tirar o celular do bolso e conferir as mensagens. Uma curtida e um “Nos vemos em breve!” fizeram com que um sorriso bobo surgisse em seus lábios. A cabeça disparou a pensar mais uma vez. “Estamos mesmo indo a um encontro”. “Claro que não, idiota! Ele apenas está sendo legal!” “Mas ele disse que vai me ver em breve!” “Se ele vai ao baile, lógico que vai te ver...” “Mas ele gostou da foto!”

\- Noya? Noya!

\- Ahn? O que? – levantou a cabeça num susto. Por que sempre tinham de despertá-lo quando estava sonhando acordado com Asahi?

\- Caramba, você tá voando alto hoje...

\- Eu acho que é um pouco de nervosismo, só isso! – falou para Ryuu a primeira coisa inteligente que lhe veio à cabeça, esperando contornar o assunto.

Foi então que Saeko freou o carro bruscamente, fazendo com que os dois rapazes fossem estrangulados pelos cintos de segurança.

\- Chegou o momento então! – a motorista se voltou para ambos, encarando Noya e Tanaka com um olhar faiscante e algo assustador.

\- Momento de que? De matar a gente de susto? – Ryuu ironizou, ainda com o coração acelerado.

\- Escutem os dois! Yuu-kun, o seu nervosismo é normal! Ainda mais nessa idade em que tudo é tão confuso e fora do lugar!

Nishinoya sentiu os olhos se arregalarem. Estava sendo tão óbvio assim? Saeko percebera alguma coisa? Um vermelho escuro tomou conta de seu rosto enquanto ele apenas ouvia o que a mulher tinha a dizer, sem mover um músculo.

\- Vocês precisam aprender a cuidar bem dos seus pares! Se elas te convidarem para dançar, vocês vão! Sem choradeira! E tenham cuidado para não pisar nos pés das mocinhas, seus desengonçados! Procurem sempre conversar de forma amigável e saibam elogiá-las. Toda terceiranista da Karasuno sonha com o grande baile. Eu também, claro! Certo que alguns foram reclamar do meu vestido punk, mas isso são águas passadas. Todos lembram como eu estava maravilhosa! Mas enfim, o que quero dizer é: façam tudo para que esse dia seja especial para os seus pares! Caso elas não queiram dançar, não fiquem insistindo. E nada de ficar escorregando as mãos para onde não devem, ou elas vão partir a cara de vocês! Se não partirem, parto eu mesma! Entenderam?!

\- Espera, estou anotando tudo! Pode repetir a parte do tomar cuidado com os pés? – Ryuu tentava registrar cada um dos conselhos valiosos em um rascunho de mensagem no celular, temendo perder alguma informação importante. Yuu, por sua vez, apenas piscava, aliviado que Saeko não havia percebido o real motivo de seu nervosismo.

\- Ah, e muito importante, meninos! Se alguém aparecer ali oferecendo álcool ou cigarros, vocês não devem aceitar! – ela continuou, num tom mais severo.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com relação a isso, nee-san! Os professores e o vice-diretor estarão por lá! Ninguém pode entrar com essas coisas no ginásio.

\- Toda essa fiscalização nunca adiantou nada... – Saeko murmurou para si mesma.

\- O que foi, nee-san?

\- NADA!!! Nada! – a mulher procurou esconder seu nervosismo com uma gargalhada exagerada – Ah, vocês são meus dois irmãozinhos de ouro! Sejam responsáveis e não deixem ninguém estragar a festa de vocês! Entenderam?!

\- Sim! – os dois amigos responderam em uníssono.

\- Ótimo! Alguma pergunta?

\- Nee-san, não foi você que escondeu latas de cerveja na máquina de vender refrigerantes alguns dias antes da festa?

Um silêncio momentâneo se seguiu à pergunta de Ryuu e ambos os rapazes puderam ver que Saeko estava parecendo um tomate.

\- NOSSA!!! OLHA SÓ A HORA!!! Vamos logo ou chegarão atrasados!

O caminho até a Karasuno foi feito no melhor estilo Saeko Tanaka: uma viagem rápida e cheia de emoção. A segurança pouco importava. Ao menos o trajeto não era longo o suficiente para desalinhar o figurino dos rapazes...

\- Divirtam-se bastante! E quando quiserem ir embora, me liguem!

\- T-tá bom! Agora pode ir! Tá todo mundo olhando! – Tanaka gesticulava sem parar, tentando enxotar sua mais do que entusiasmada irmã para longe dali.

\- Obrigado, nee-san! – Noya agradeceu.

Uma pequena fila de carros havia se formado diante dos portões da escola, movimentando o vai-e-vem de estudantes. Yuu achou engraçado ver aquelas pessoas, muitas das quais ele conhecia apenas de cruzar pelos corredores da Karasuno, usando trajes de festa. Bem-maquiadas, as garotas ostentavam expressões orgulhosas em seus rostos enquanto giravam os vestidos no ar, cercando-se de pequenas risadas. Já os rapazes pareciam um pouco mais desconfortáveis com os ternos, que lhes davam ares de homens mais velhos, ainda que seus olhares para as moças fossem de jovens abobalhados.

Duas garotas passaram por eles, comentando algo sobre “os rapazes bonitos do time de vôlei”. Foi o suficiente para que ambos estacassem no chão como estátuas, entreolhando-se como se não acreditassem que o elogio era para eles. As jovens desejaram sorte nos próximos jogos antes de desaparecer portão adentro, deixando um rastro de perfume e risinhos abafados.

\- Vo-Você ouviu o que eu ouvi? Aquelas... as duas... nossas veteranas... Conversaram com a gente!

\- P-pois é!

A voz de Nishinoya falhou por um instante, muito mais pela surpresa com a excitação de Ryuu do que devido à ‘conversa’ com as terceiranistas. “Nem foi uma conversa, na verdade...” Pobre Tanaka! Ao que aparentava, sua dificuldade de se comunicar com mulheres não se restringia às tentativas de aproximação com Kiyoko Shimizu! Ficou pensando como alguém podia ficar desconsertado daquele jeito só de ver uma garota bonita.

\- Boa noite, Noya-san e Tanaka-san!

Virou-se imediatamente ao ouvir aquela voz tão familiar e...

\- Ei, Asahi-san!

\- B-b-b-b-boa noite, ASAHI-SAN!!!

Agora sabia exatamente o porquê da reação de Tanaka. Mais do que isso: comprovava que seu nervosismo era capaz de levá-lo da gagueira ao ‘modo alto-falante’ em questão de segundos. Asahi se erguia diante de seus olhos como uma torre. E, cacete, como estava lindo! Trajava um terno preto com colete e uma gravata da mesma cor, combinando com uma camisa branca. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque armado na parte de trás do alto da cabeça. Alguns fios compridos, arrepiados devido à pressão do elástico, davam-lhe um ar selvagem que fez as pernas de Nishinoya tremerem. Como contraponto, o rosto de Azumane estava tinto com o inconfundível rubor que lhe atacava quando envergonhado.

\- Hm? Tem... tem algo no meu rosto? – Asahi coçou a nuca, preocupado – Ou é o terno?

“Pare de olhar pra ele desse jeito! Você parece um cachorro faminto vendo carne assando no forno!” Fora das quadras, o Ás da Karasuno não era a pessoa com a maior autoestima do mundo e Nishinoya sabia muito bem disso. Uma série de comentários maldosos a respeito de Azumane circulava pelos corredores da escola, de modo que o líbero logo imaginou que ir ao baile talvez fosse uma espécie de desafio para o outro. “E ele te convidou para vir...” “Não se trata de um encontro! Agora controle-se!” A verdade é que não faria bem algum caso acabasse deixando o companheiro de time nervoso. Respirou fundo, procurando recuperar seu ânimo habitual.

\- Você está ótimo, Asahi-san! – “Está mesmo! Não sabe o quanto!” “Cale a boca!” – O seu terno é muito legal!

\- Me-mesmo? – os lábios de Azumane se abriram num sorriso breve, porém tranquilo.

\- Sim, é verdade! Você parece um lorde, Asahi-san! – Tanaka corroborou, cruzando os braços.

\- Obrigado! Eu estava na dúvida se usava o colete. Achei que daria um diferencial. É um pouco quente, apenas.

“Sim, quente. Bastante quente”. Se pudesse, Noya sairia na porrada com sua voz interior.

\- De toda forma, parece ter dado resultado! – Ryuu comentou com um sorriso malicioso, indicando aos dois que reparassem na movimentação à sua volta.

Os olhares das garotas que passavam pelo portão recaíam sobre o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, examinando-o de cima a baixo. Algumas lançavam pequenos sorrisos; outras, expressões discretas de aprovação. Uma delas, pobrezinha!, até mesmo tropeçou em um desnível da calçada por não conseguir prestar atenção por onde ia. E não era à toa! Se todos os outros rapazes pareciam moleques apesar dos ternos, Asahi era um homem feito! A altura, a barba, a postura... tudo fazia com que ele se destacasse dos demais!

Nishinoya deixou escapar um suspiro. Com tantas garotas bonitas interessadas por Azumane, como conseguiria se fazer notar? Boa parte das meninas era até mais alta do que ele! Malditos 1 metro e 59 centímetros! Asahi com certeza não estaria interessado em ficar se inclinando para beijá-lo! “Você nem sabe se ele gosta de homens”. “Cala essa bosta de boca, por que você não precisa me colocar mais pra baixo!” “Eu sou a sua consciência, estou te fazendo encarar a verdade”. “Enfia a verdade n-”

Uma mão firme tocou seu ombro num aperto gentil. Ergueu os olhos em direção ao Ás do time, que lhe sorria um tanto encabulado.

\- Ao menos ninguém irá dizer que roubei um carro para vir ao baile!

\- Você está dirigindo, Asahi-san?! Que legal! – Tanaka perguntou empolgado

\- Ah, é só por hoje! Meu pai está viajando a trabalho e minha mãe foi visitar uma prima que teve bebê esta semana. Aí eles me liberaram o carro.

\- De toda forma, é mesmo muito legal, Asahi-san! – Nishinoya precisou suprimir os pensamentos sobre sair em uma viagem de carro pelo país ao lado do maior – Quando vai nos levar para as baladas?!

\- Heh! Uma coisa de cada vez! Meus pais mal me deixam ir à padaria com o carro!

Ouviram os acordes de guitarra vindos do interior do ginásio. Era a banda passando o som para o show que aconteceria mais tarde. O baile seria realizado no Primeiro Ginásio, reservado ao clube feminino de vôlei e ao clube masculino de basquete – um local bastante propício não apenas devido ao espaço, mas também por ficar mais próximo da entrada. Tomaram o rumo da festa. Yuu olhou em volta, percebendo que muitas meninas – inclusive, algumas acompanhadas de seus pares – observavam Asahi. Tentou se animar: se elas desejavam o Ás do time, ele é quem tinha sorte de poder caminhar ao lado do rapaz, conversar com ele, admirar seu sorriso bem de perto.

E então se lembrou que, naquela noite, uma garota seria ainda mais sortuda do que ele e que todas as demais estudantes da escola. Uma atleta do time de vôlei teria o privilégio de ser o par de Asahi e dançar com ele por todo o baile. Mordeu os lábios, tentando disfarçar sua inquietação perante os dois colegas de time. No fundo, sentia-se triste por não poder ser o par de Azumane simplesmente por que eram homens. Volta e meia, seus olhos castanhos se detinham sobre o camisa três do time. De terno, caminhando debaixo do céu estrelado, Asahi parecia mesmo um lorde indo a alguma festa de gala. Aliás, todos os convidados estavam elegantes... “Talvez eu devesse ter seguido a ideia da mamãe e usado o outro terno”.

Riu de alguma coisa que Tanaka dissera apenas por que Azumane ria também, pois não queria que os dois percebessem que sua mente estava muito, muito longe. O sorriso de Asahi era lindo. Pena que seu sorriso seria de outra pessoa naquela noite.

“Você quer parar de choramingar? O sorriso dele é seu todos os dias!”

Estacou por alguns momentos. Não é que a porcaria da consciência tinha razão? Seria apenas uma noite. Uma. Noite. Uma única noite! Mas era ele quem estava ao lado de Asahi nas quadras, cobrindo sua retaguarda e ajudando-o a converter todos os ataques adversários em pontos para o time. Fora ele quem ajudara o Ás de coração de vidro a regressar à equipe e, juntos, planejavam chegar ao Torneio Nacional. Uma noite era algo muito pequeno dentro da história que ambos tinham lado a lado. Ainda que não pudesse ter Azumane por completo, se contentaria em ter uma pequena, mas bela parte dele.

\- Algo errado, Noya?

Diante dos olhares preocupados dos outros dois, ele sorriu contente. Não deixaria que seus pensamentos negativos atrapalhassem aquela noite.

\- Está tudo bem! Achei que tivesse esquecido o meu convite, mas já o encontrei! Agora vamos! Não quero perder a festa!

Havia uma nova fila na entrada do estádio. À porta, o vice-diretor e o professor Takeda conferiam cada um dos convites e também as bolsas das meninas. Sob a iluminação externa do ginásio, a peruca negra do incansável guardião da moral da Karasuno brilhava forte.

\- Olhos atentos, Takeda-sensei! É nosso dever proteger essas crianças dos perigos do álcool!

\- Sim, senhor! – o jovem professor respondeu, com pouca confiança – Como se eles não encontrassem um jeito de beber se tiverem vontade.

\- O que disse?!

\- Precisamos proteger essas crianças desde a mais tenra idade!

\- Assim é que se fala, sensei! – e então, o vice-diretor se debruçou, cochichando para o rapaz – Caso encontre algo mais suspeito, o senhor já sabe. Devemos resolver tudo sem dar motivos para escândalos.

Takeda suspirou. O vice-diretor devia ter passado pela universidade há muito tempo atrás...

\- Ei, você! – o homem gorducho bradou, apontando para Asahi – Não acha que está muito velho para participar de um baile do colegial?

E como o Ás do time não conseguia responder tamanho seu constrangimento, o professor Takeda veio em seu socorro:

\- Senhor, este é o Azumane-san! Um terceiranista do time de vôlei!

\- Hm? – o vice-diretor esticou o pescoço, esquadrinhando Asahi com os olhos. O rapaz suava frio enquanto Noya e Ryuu tentavam conter o riso – Ora, Azumane! Devia pensar em tirar essa barba!

\- E-eu pensarei a respeito, senhor!

Passado o pequeno incidente, os rapazes logo adentraram o estádio. O local estava decorado com faixas e balões nas cores da escola. Um pequeno palco fora instalado junto à parede oposta à entrada, em frente a um espaço reservado para servir como pista de dança. As mesas redondas se estendiam em torno daquele local, em uma espécie de semicírculo. Nas laterais, estavam dispostas mesas de quitutes e balcões improvisados onde os estudantes podiam pegar bebidas. Ficaram algum tempo admirando o espaço. Tudo realmente estava muito bonito!

\- Ah, finalmente! Achei que tivéssemos de ir buscá-los em casa! – Daichi acenou de perto da pista de dança. Ocupava uma mesa junto com Suga, Michimiya e Sazaki. Duas cadeiras estavam vagas.

\- Desculpe, havia uma fiscalização intensa do lado de fora! – Asahi procurou responder pelo grupo.

\- Não foi sua culpa, Asahi-san! – Nishinoya logo interveio – Ele está tão elegante que o vice-diretor sequer o reconheceu!

\- Vocês todos estão, Noya-san! – Michimiya disse com um sorriso – Ainda temos espaço para duas pessoas aqui...

\- NÃO!!! – Suga e Sazaki exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, atraindo os olhares curiosos de todos.

\- Digo, olha só, eles chegaram juntos! Não podemos separá-los, não é? – o levantador-reserva da Karasuno procurou explicar, valendo-se de todas as suas habilidades de argumentação.

\- Além disso, olha só o monte de mesas vazias! Elas foram decoradas com todo o carinho e ninguém vai sentar nelas?! – Chizuru complementou, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

\- Não há tantas mesas vagas assim...

Nishinoya não conseguiu completar sua frase: logo, os três recém-chegados haviam sido arrastados para uma mesa próxima por Suga. Era curioso como o levantador-reserva da Karasuno, quase sempre tão gentil, parecia um leão quando decidia usar de sua força.

\- Ei, vocês! Ninguém vai sentar ali com a gente! Estamos tentando fazer o rolo do Daichi e da Yui andar! – Koushi advertiu os companheiros de time – E o negócio já está devagar o suficiente! A mesa de vocês é aquela ali! O par do Ryuu já chegou, enquanto os de vocês já devem estar vindo!

Os três rapazes pousaram o olhar sobre a mesa onde uma garota muito bonita, alta e magra, de longos cabelos compridos, mexia distraidamente no celular. Ela usava um vestido branco decotado, com detalhes de flores em dourado ao longo do busto. As mangas curtas ressaltavam seus braços finos, de aparência quase delicada, enquanto a saia rodada de cor bege se estendia até pouco acima dos joelhos. A jovem levantou o rosto e acenou para eles com um sorriso. Tinha olhos azuis muito grandes e intensos. Só então perceberam a distinta pinta no queixo.

\- Shimizu-san?! – os três procuraram conter a excitação em suas exclamações. Como era possível que a gerente e musa inspiradora do time ficasse ainda mais perfeita? Não que Noya a considerasse mais perfeita que Asahi, é claro, mas era a garota mais bonita do baile!

\- Asahi-san, você vai na frente por que eu preciso conversar com o Noya por um instante – Tanaka então deu um tapa forte nas costas do grandalhão, que quase o fez voar em cima da mesa, e puxou Yuu para o canto, com tanta força que parecia mesmo um dragão! – O que eu faço?! Suga disse que a Kiyoko-san é o meu par esta noite!

Analisando o amigo de cima a baixo, Nishinoya sentiu um pouco de pena. Ryuu e ele nunca haviam conseguido um pingo de atenção da gerente do time – diabos, mal conseguiam falar diante dela! – e agora o colega tinha a sorte de poder tirá-la para dançar no baile da escola. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja que logo tratou de matar. Seu melhor amigo precisava de ajuda. Pousou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros de Tanaka, abriu um sorriso confiante e olhou fundo nos olhos do outro.

\- Você vai fazer o que a Saeko nee-san falou! Seja gentil, educado e leve-a para dançar se ela quiser! E eu tenho certeza que você fará esse encontro ser incrível!

\- N-Noya, você é o meu melhor amigo! – o abraço exagerado de Ryuu até mesmo o suspendeu alguns centímetros do chão e, embora fosse sufocante, não tratou de afastá-lo. Deu alguns tapinhas nas costas do outro, tentando fazer com que as lágrimas não escorressem de seus olhos marejados – Você não está com raiva de mim?

\- Raiva? De que?

\- Ah, eu sei que você gosta da Kiyoko-san também...

\- Ryuu! – disse num tom firme, juntando bastante coragem antes de continuar – Eu... Eu estou gostando de outra pessoa agora. Por isso, desejo toda a sorte do mundo para você!

\- Ahhh, você é mesmo o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter! – novo abraço sufocante. Ao menos já sabia que o hábito de Saeko era um mal de família – Mas hein! De quem você está gostando? Não ia me dizer nada, seu tratante?!

\- Bom, é que... é algo novo sabe? E meio complicado. Mas vamos aproveitar hoje, ok? Outro dia eu te conto.

\- Hm, se você prefere assim... De todo modo, lembre-se que pode sempre contar comigo!

Voltou para a mesa sentindo o braço direito de Ryuu sobre seus ombros. Quantas vezes não pensara em contar a ele sobre Asahi? Conhecia Tanaka há anos e eles eram quase como irmãos. Embora tivesse medo de que a revelação pudesse colocar fim à amizade, reconhecia que talvez fosse uma boa ideia compartilhar seus sentimentos. Manter o segredo guardado no peito era, muitas vezes, sufocante. Contudo, aquela não era a noite certa pra isso. Estavam ali para se divertir.

Em pé, ao lado da mesa, Asahi conversava com Kiyoko, que também se levantou para cumprimentá-los. Sentiu Tanaka tremer nas bases quando a terceiranista lhe lançou um sorriso, de modo que precisou dar um leve soco nas costelas do outro para que recuperasse a coragem. Ryuu entendeu o recado e endireitou-se de forma pomposa, como um imperador que marcha glorioso perante os olhares dos moradores de uma cidade recém-conquistada. Os olhos de Nishinoya recaíram novamente sobre as duas figuras próximas da mesa. “Parece que estou levando meu melhor amigo ao altar”. “Ou ao contrário”. “NÃO VENHA COM IDEIAS!”

\- Tanaka-san, Noya-san, boa noite – Shimizu cumprimentou ambos com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Boa noite, Kiyoko-san! – Yuu acertou uma cotovelada na caixa torácica do outro para que tomasse jeito de gente e respondesse à jovem.

\- B-boa noite, Kiyoko-san! Obrigado por aceitar ser meu par essa noite! – Tanaka se inclinou em uma reverência exagerada que fez a terceiranista rir – Quase não te reconheci sem óculos!

\- Estou testando lentes de contato. Ainda não me acostumei, mas achei que seria uma boa ideia para o baile. E, na verdade, fui eu quem pedi ao Sawamura-san para que você pudesse ser o meu par, Tanaka-san. Espero que goste de dançar!

\- Da-dan-dançar? – as costas de Ryuu arderam com um novo tapa do líbero, que já estava ficando cansado daquela hesitação – Sim, eu adoro dançar!

\- Que bom!

\- Noya... eu não sei dançar! – o camisa cinco falou no ouvido do outro, num sussurro choroso.

\- Você aprende hoje. Não deve ser tão difícil! – tentou animar o amigo, enquanto ajudava o corpo em estado gelatinoso de Tanaka a se sentar na cadeira ao lado de Kiyoko.

Azumane havia ocupado uma cadeira do outro lado da mesa e fez um sinal para que Noya se sentasse junto dele. O líbero engoliu em seco. Ficariam bem juntos um do outro, tal qual Tanaka e Shimizu. “Isso não é um encontro, isso não é um encontro, isso não é um encontro...”, repetia para si próprio sem conseguir descolar os olhos do rosto de Asahi. Arrastou-se para a cadeira ao lado do Ás, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo com um sorriso largo.

\- Acho que eles precisam de um tempo para conversar – o mais alto sugeriu, sorrindo com um leve rubor na face.

\- Pois é... Ryuu finalmente terá a sua chance. Fico feliz por ele.

\- Eu também. Mas, se as coisas esquentarem, vamos ficar de candelabro para os dois caso nossos pares não cheguem logo.

\- Verdade! Há casais por todos os lados!

Ambos olharam em volta. A duas mesas de distância, Enoshita, Kinoshita e Narita conversavam com algumas garotas do clube de vôlei feminino. Pareciam tão entretidos que sequer os viram. Uma das únicas exceções era a mesa que os primeiranistas do time dividiam com Yachi, que parecia estar se divertindo com alguma bobagem que Hinata lhe dizia. Yamaguchi também participava da conversa, enquanto Tsukishima e Kageyama mantinham suas habituais faces sérias – o levantador, provavelmente, estava pensando no treino perdido; já o bloqueador devia estar se perguntando por que viera à festa.

“Talvez Daichi não tenha desejado se arriscar encontrando pares para um bando de crianças”. Sequer deveriam saber dançar. Ele próprio não sabia. Ao menos, não de rosto colado ou coisa parecida. Olhou novamente para Azumane. A ideia de passar a noite ao lado dele, ainda que fosse apenas conversando, era atraente. Contudo, também não queria que as memórias do parceiro de quadra sobre o Grande Baile da Karasuno fossem as de uma festa maçante, na qual se vira forçado a ficar em sua companhia. “Você disse que não pensaria bobagens sobre a festa para não ser um cuzão com os terceiranista. Isso inclui o Asahi-san”. Era o último ano dele na escola, afinal.

\- Você não irá mesmo para a universidade depois de se formar?

Yuu procurou mudar de assunto. Falar sobre o baile era incômodo. Todavia, na ânsia de tentar novos rumos para a conversa, nem mesmo notou que acabara tocando em outro assunto triste: a despedida de Azumane. “Ótimo! Você está agindo igualzinho à época em que brigou com Asahi-san”. Não rebateu a voz da consciência dessa vez, pois ela tinha razão. Pego de surpresa, o mais velho coçou a barba. Nishinoya conhecia bem aquele tique: Azumane estava escolhendo com cuidado as palavras para respondê-lo.

\- Não. Não ainda. Minha prioridade agora é conseguir vencer o Torneio da Primavera.

Quando nervoso, Asahi era transparente como o vidro. Ainda que não pudesse lê-lo em todos os momentos, aquela frase ‘certinha’ foi o suficiente para Nishinoya desconfiasse que havia algo incomodando o Ás do time. Por isso, tentou adotar um tom de voz tranquilo a fim de continuar a conversa:

\- Porque não, Asahi-san?

\- Ah, bem... – os dedos do atacante tamborilavam sobre o tampo da mesa – Já estou vendo algumas possibilidades de trabalho aqui por Torono mesmo. Acho que tirar um ano para me preparar será uma boa ideia e meus pais estão de acordo, aparentemente. Não sei se tenho muitas chances agora e eu não queria ver meus pais gastando dinheiro com uma faculdade particular.

\- Se é o que você acha melhor, eu vou te apoiar, Asahi-san – disse com um sorriso, procurando conter a vontade de entrelaçar os dedos aos do maior – Tenha confiança no seu potencial! Eu sei que, se você se dedicar, conseguirá entrar em uma boa universidade pública! Quem sabe até uma imperial?! Isso seria realmente bacana, hm?

A mão de Azumane parou de se mover sobre a mesa. De seus lábios, brotou um sorriso sereno. O líbero sorriu também.

\- Obrigado, Noya. Eu vou procurar me lembrar disso.

\- Já se imaginou jogando vôlei por uma universidade grande? Os melhores atletas conseguem chegar até mesmo na seleção nacional!

\- Ah, eu não penso em ir tão longe. Na verdade, embora eu ame jogar vôlei, eu vou sentir muita falta da Karasuno. É a primeira vez na vida que me sinto extremamente feliz com um time – Asahi não desviou o olhar do rosto do líbero, como costumava fazer quando nervoso ou com medo de as coisas darem errado. Explicou sua situação a Noya com calma e firmeza – Será muito estranho, para mim, entrar em um time em que Daichi e Suga não estejam pegando no meu pé, ou que Tanaka e Hinata não explodam em gritos a cada ponto ou que Tsukishima não espere dez segundos antes de xingar alguém. Mas, acima de tudo, eu não consigo me imaginar em um time profissional se você não estiver em quadra ao meu lado.

O cérebro de Nishinoya entrou em curto-circuito. “É uma declaração de amor”. “Não, não é!” “É sim!” “Não, não é! Quem é que faz uma declaração de amor envolvendo vôlei?” “Bom, ele pode ter achado que algo assim era a sua cara...” “Pare com isso ou vou acabar fazendo alguma bobagem!” “Ele quer jogar para sempre ao seu lado, para sempre!”, cantarolou a voz da consciência com um tom infantil. “PARE DE DISTORCER AS COISAS!” “Certo, então fique na sua. Asahi-san logo irá embora da escola mesmo e você não conseguirá dizer a ele como se sente”. Não respondeu. A maldita da vozinha tinha mesmo razão.

\- Algo errado?

O Ás do time lhe encarava com a testa franzida e um sorriso preocupado, estranhando o silêncio repentino do outro rapaz. Yuu continuou a encará-lo. Azumane estava mesmo lindo. Mais lindo do que nunca! Sequer precisava olhar em volta para perceber que todas as garotas ali estavam interessadas em tirá-lo para dançar. A diferença é que nenhuma delas o conhecia tão bem quanto Noya. Ao longo daqueles três anos na Karasuno, nenhuma das estudantes havia dado atenção ou tratado Asahi com o respeito que ele merecia. Mordeu os lábios com um pouco de força. O mundo era mesmo um lugar muito injusto.

Poucas eram as pessoas que conseguiam ver além das aparências – “Aliás, qual é a desse povo?! Não há nada de errado com o rosto, a altura ou os cabelos de Asahi-san!” – e conhecer a personalidade gentil do camisa três da equipe de vôlei. Tudo bem que Azumane às vezes se deixava dominar pela insegurança e pela ansiedade, porém, ele nunca poupava palavras de apoio aos colegas, estava sempre disposto a ajudar os outros, era inteligente e dedicado! Precisava de um empurrãozinho vez ou outra, é verdade, contudo, quando decidia fazer algo, nenhum obstáculo era insuperável. Bastava vê-lo em quadra!

Sentia uma pontada de dor ao ver o mais alto triste com os boatos que circulavam pela Karasuno. Do fundo do coração, queria que as pessoas soubessem o quão maravilhoso Asahi era. E que o próprio Asahi reconhecesse essa grandeza. Azumane podia ter um coração de vidro... Mas como Nishinoya queria ser notado por aquele coração da mesma forma que ele o desejava! Os olhos examinaram o rosto do mais velho novamente. Apesar do sistema de ar condicionado instalado para a festa, o Ás da Karasuno suava diante do silêncio do parceiro. A vozinha idiota tinha razão: em poucos meses, o terceiranista deixaria a escola e, mesmo que continuasse morando em Torono, eles não se veriam com a mesma frequência. As oportunidades de confessar o seu amor estavam se esgotando.

Cerrou o punho com força. A mão direita de Azumane estava a apenas alguns centímetros da sua. Esticou os dedos trêmulos, deslizando as digitais lentamente sobre a toalha. Ele conhecia Asahi. Talvez, tão bem quanto Daichi ou Suga. Sabia que era um gigante gentil. Mesmo que não estivesse interessado em um romance, o Ás do time não terminaria com a amizade ou lhe faria mal. Quem sabe, era até mesmo capaz de se tornar superprotetor? Não sabia se tal ideia lhe alegrava ou magoava. Caso o mais velho negasse seu amor, Nishinoya achava que entraria em uma espécie de looping, em que ele estaria, ao mesmo tempo, muito perto e longe demais de um sonho.

“Ainda assim, você precisa arriscar ou nunca vai saber”. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Procurou reunir confiança o suficiente para se declarar. Tratou de não escolher com cuidado as palavras a fim de não se delongar e acabar falando alguma besteira. Finalmente, era a hora da verdade. Abriu a boca devagar, os lábios um tanto trêmulos, buscando colocar força nas palavras.

\- Asahi-kun!

Diabos! Desde quando voz era tão feminina? E que porra era aquela de “Asahi-kun”?! Abriu os olhos devagar, pensando no quão ridículo o chamamento imbecil devia ter soado aos ouvidos de Azumane. Só então percebeu que não fora ele quem falara: diante da mesa, Mao Aihara e Nozomi Watabe, sorriam para os dois. Uma atacante para um atacante, uma líbero para um líbero... Daichi não era a pessoa mais criativa do mundo na hora de formar pares.

Watabe usava um vestido cor-de-rosa decotado e sem mangas, cuja saia em camadas se estendia até pouco acima dos joelhos. Na cintura, trazia uma fita branca amarrada num laço. Estava linda! Porém, Aihara... Ele não vira nenhuma garota na festa tão bonita quanto Aihara! Nem mesmo Kiyoko estava tão atraente! Era uma das poucas que optara por um vestido rodado longo. O tecido rosa claro era drapeado no busto e as mangas, trabalhadas com delicadas flores de renda. Ela não parecia uma terceiranista, mas uma mulher adulta.

E Aihara conhecia Asahi. Com intimidade o suficiente para chamá-lo de “Asahi-kun”.

\- Mao-chan! Boa noite.

“Mao-chan”. Já podia contatar os serviços funerários para que enterrassem seu coração.

\- Que bom que você será meu par essa noite! Iremos dançar bastante! – e então, a garota de cabelos compridos se voltou para o restante da mesa – Boa noite, Shimizu-san, Tanaka-san e Nishinoya-san!

Todos lhe responderam com sorrisos, com a exceção de Yuu, que gaguejava diante do choque. Nunca ouvira Azumane fazer qualquer comentário sobre garotas e, de repente, descobriu que uma das meninas mais bonitas da festa era bastante próxima do Ás da Karasuno. E isso por que estivera a poucos segundos de se declarar para Asahi! Ficou vermelho só de imaginar a confusão que acabaria criando caso tivesse levado aquela ideia adiante.

\- Algo errado, Nishinoya-san?

-N-não! É só... Hm, eu não estou acostumado a ver o pessoal da escola assim todo arrumado! – disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, coçando a nuca.

\- Obrigado! Você também está bonitão! Será um ótimo par para a Nozomi-chan!

Aihara precisou puxar a tímida líbero do time feminino pelos ombros para que ela ficasse frente à frente com Noya. Ambos se entreolharam com sorrisos sem graça e Yuu agradeceu que ao menos outra pessoa na mesa parecia tão ou mais nervosa do que ele.

\- Bo-boa noite, Nishinoya-san!

\- Boa noite, Watabe-san! – tentou recuperar o controle. Prometera a si mesmo e a Saeko que trataria seu par muito bem, mesmo que não fosse a pessoa que ele amava – Você está... muito bonita!

\- Obrigado! – ela riu, sentindo-se um pouco mais à vontade – Peço apenas desculpas por ter escolhido um salto muito alto!

            Apenas então Yuu notou que sua acompanhante estava alguns centímetros mais alta do que ele. A situação lhe lembrou das apresentações que fizera ao longo da educação infantil, quase sempre tendo de fazer par com alguma menina que o ultrapassava em altura por alguns dedos.

            - Isso não é nada! – chacoalhou as mãos de forma exagerada, procurando deixar o assunto de lado. Queria evitar outras situações constrangedoras pelo resto da noite.

            - Ah, Nishinoya, o que você ia me dizer antes de as meninas chegarem?

            Por mais que procurasse evitar, as situações constrangedoras que pareciam persegui-lo. Certo. Estava preso em algum tipo de pegadinha ou a vida tinha decidido testar sua paciência? Olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar uma saída. Percebeu então que alguns dos estudantes já vinham das mesas dos buffet com pratos cheios de quitutes.

            - Oh, eu ia te convidar para ver o que tem de bom para a gente comer! – procurou disfarçar a mentira cabeluda com um sorriso confiante.

            - Ótima ideia! – foi Aihara quem respondeu – Os dois cavaleiros poderiam trazer algo para nós também! Estamos morrendo de fome!

            O jeito despachado de Mao fez Yuu rir. Já havia ouvido falar que a garota não tinha papas na língua e costumava expressar as opiniões que lhe dessem na telha. Era difícil pensar na terceiranista como uma espécie de rival. Aliás, aquilo não era uma competição: Azumane e ele tinham seus respectivos encontros para a noite e pronto! Logo, os dois rapazes tomaram o rumo até as mesas do buffet. Ryuu, aos sussurros, pediu a Nishinoya que trouxesse algo para ele comer, pois dizia não sentir as pernas de tão nervoso que estava por conversar com Kiyoko. O líbero desconfiou se aquilo era verdade ou se Tanaka apenas queria continuar ao lado da gerente do time, que lhe falava sobre os planos para depois da formatura. De todo modo, não julgou o amigo: ele também queria muito poder ficar a noite toda ao lado de Asahi.

            - Então, a Watabe-san está muito bonita – foi Azumane quem puxou assunto enquanto aguardavam na fila o momento de se servirem.

            - Sim. O mesmo vale pra Aihara-san! – sorriu para o mais alto, tentando encerrar o assunto ali, mas sua curiosidade o levou adiante – Então, vocês são próximos?

            - Ah, mais ou menos! – o atacante coçou a nuca – Nós fizemos aula de dança juntos há alguns anos atrás.

            - Sério?

            - Uhum! Eu cresci muito rápido depois que entrei na adolescência e meus pais ficaram preocupados que, com os treinos de vôlei, eu teria problemas de postura. Uma tia da Mao-chan tinha um estúdio de dança bem perto de casa e incentivou mamãe a me matricular. Quase não tinha ninguém da nossa idade por lá, então, eu sempre era o par da Aihara! Ela aguentou muitos pisões dançando comigo... – ao mencionar suas experiências iniciais com a dança, Asahi sorriu um tanto constrangido.

Os olhos de Noya brilharam. Não era à toa que o colega de time viera tão bonito para o baile! Ele devia usar aquele tipo de terno durante as aulas! E também devia conhecer todos os tipos de dança, cada passo e movimento. Os braços fortes, somados à sua gentileza habitual, seriam capazes de conduzir qualquer um pelo salão. Mais do que nunca, queria dançar com ele.

\- Eu não sabia que você era um dançarino profissional, Asahi-san!

            - Não, longe disso! – o mais alto gargalhou, levando a mão direta até a boca. Nishinoya adorava ver Azumane rindo daquela maneira – Eu dançava apenas para corrigir a postura. No máximo, sei me virar no salão com alguns ritmos mais lentos.

            - Acho que você está sendo modesto! – plantou um de seus famosos tapinhas nas costas do maior, que acabou se inclinando para frente a ponto de quase cair sobre a mesa do buffet – Ritmos lentos, hm? Tipo valsa?

            - Sim. Bolero também.

            - Já é bem mais do que eu sei! E, hm... – engoliu em seco antes de perguntar – Vocês costumavam dançar de rosto colado?

            Não esperava que a pergunta fosse deixar Asahi tão vermelho. O lance da dança não era corrigir a postura afinal? Teve medo que o outro talvez estivesse escondendo algo. Será que ele e Aihara estavam... Yuu sentiu um nervosismo subir pelo próprio corpo. Automaticamente, pegou um prato e começou a se servir com o que havia pela frente na mesa do buffet.

            - N-não é bem assim. Digo, não é comum...

            - Ah, olha só! Tem camarão empanado!

Desviou do assunto de forma um tanto brusca. Não gostava de ver Azumane tropeçando nas próprias palavras enquanto pensava em alguma desculpa que fizesse sentido. Por que diabos não dizia logo que estava rolando algo entre Mao e ele? Continuou a colocar comida em seu prato até que sentiu a mão de Asahi pousar em seu braço num aperto firme, porém gentil. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Yuu e ele ergueu os olhos, logo encontrando os de seu colega de time. Os lábios do mais alto se entreabriram devagar, como se ele estivesse prestes a lhe dizer algo muito importante. Nishinoya sentiu o coração se apertar.

\- Noya, eu...

\- Muito bonito, não é?! O líbero da Karasuno se entupindo de frituras só por que é dia de festa?!

Os dois rapazes levaram um susto e Noya precisou equilibrar seu prato para que os camarões e outras guloseimas não voassem pelos ares. Sequer tinha reparado que não havia espaço nem mesmo para uma migalha. O prato de Asahi, em contrapartida, estava vazio. Do outro lado da mesa, o treinador os encarava furioso. Com o Torneio da Primavera se aproximando, Ukai se tornara mais rígido no controle da alimentação da equipe.

\- E você, Azumane? Vai ficar sem comer nada? Era só o que faltava: um líbero barrigudo e um Ás sem forças!

Ambos desataram a pedir desculpas, embora Noya tivesse vontade de protestar contra o ‘barrigudo’. Por fim, achou melhor apenas esclarecer a situação.

\- Perdão, treinador! Mas essa comida é para dividir!

\- Hm, dividir com quem? Com um batalhão? – os olhos de Ukai então percorreram o caminho indicado pelos dedos de Asahi e Yuu. Sentadas à mesa, as duas membros do clube feminino conversavam com Shimizu, enquanto Ryuu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da gerente do time com uma expressão abobalhada na cara. O treinador suspirou, puxando os dois rapazes para fora da fila – Escutem, eu vou dar alguns conselhos a vocês agora, pois precisam aprender como conquistar uma garota! Prestem atenção, pois esse é um conjunto de regras não-escritas que rege as relações entre homens e mulheres!

Asahi ficou tão vermelho que parecia a ponto de explodir. Se pudesse, cavaria um túnel para fugir dali. Apesar de também envergonhado, Noya sentia uma pontada de indignação. Era a segunda vez que ouvia um sermão sobre mulheres em menos de duas horas! E por que só lhe ensinavam a lidar com mulheres? Alguém podia ensiná-lo a entender Azumane, por exemplo! Ele não se importaria nem um pouco em ganhar algumas instruções! Ficou pensando no que o colega de time queria lhe dizer antes de ser interrompido pelo treinador. Naquele momento, o brilho nos olhos do mais alto fora... diferente.

\- Em primeiro lugar, se estão planejando ganhar uns beijos essa noite, evitem esses salgadinhos mais apimentados ou com cebola. As meninas não vão querer sentir um gosto forte vindo da boca de vocês!

Uma dica de beijo valia para ambos os sexos! Noya pegou o celular do bolso e começou a registrar os conselhos do treinador. Ainda um tanto atarantado com o fato que Ukai lhes falava sobre “métodos infalíveis para um encontro incrível” bem no meio do ginásio da Karasuno, Azumane tentava em vão chamar a atenção de Yuu para que tentassem voltar à mesa. O líbero estava muito ocupado anotando coisas como “cuidado para não acabar puxando acidentalmente os cabelos da moça enquanto dançam” e outras recomendações que poderiam se encaixar com Asahi.

\- Por último, mas não menos importante: cuidado com más influências e não aceitem álcool ou cigarros durante o baile!

\- Hm? Mas o senhor fuma o tempo todo. Além do mais, o vice-diretor e o professor Takeda estavam fiscalizando todos antes da entrada – Nishinoya apontou as contradições no discurso do treinador, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu sou um adulto responsável! Se eu quiser fumar até ficar sem pulmões, o problema é meu! E também não é como se um bando de adolescentes fosse obedecer uma regra como essas. No ano do meu baile, nós trouxemos cervej... – Ukai mordeu a língua ao perceber que estava falando demais. Tratou de se recompor, mandando os rapazes embora – Mas que diabos! Vão logo se divertir! E não comam muita fritura ou se encham de refrigerante! Vou estar de olho no peso de vocês!

O caminho de volta à mesa foi silencioso. Se Asahi tinha algo importante a lhe dizer, agia como se tivesse perdido a oportunidade, e por mais curioso que fosse, Nishinoya não queria deixar o outro incomodado. Olhou para o próprio braço. Ainda podia sentir a mão do mais alto gentilmente fechada em torno daquela região. Ele sabia que as mãos de Azumane eram ásperas e fortes – mãos de atacante! Já havia tocado nelas ao ajudar o grandalhão a se alongar ou quando comemoravam algum ponto com um high-five. Aquele toque, porém, fora diferente. Mesmo que não o sentisse em sua pele, sabia que era diferente.

\- Você quer me matar de fome, Asahi-kun?! – Aihara fingiu estar desapontada diante do prato vazio de Azumane e agarrou-se de forma dramática a Yuu – Nishinoya-san! Você não vai deixar a sua veterana passar fome, vai? Se a Nozomi-chan deixar, nós podemos dividir você essa noite!

\- O que?! – mais uma vez, os aperitivos quase foram pelos ares. Asahi e Nozomi sequer se moveram, de tão envergonhados. Por sorte, Kiyoko e Tanaka haviam ido se servir e não estavam acompanhando aquela cena.

\- Nossa, vocês são muito quadrados! Não aguentam nem mesmo uma brincadeirinha! Mas ainda assim, muito obrigado por dividir seus salgadinhos conosco, Noya-san! – Mao agradeceu, provando um dos quitutes – Cebola! Meu favorito!

Uma gargalhada escapou da boca de Yuu. Aihara, ao que parecia, era imune às “regras não-escritas” sobre “como conquistar uma mulher” e ele simpatizava com qualquer pessoa que tendia a desafiar regras. Exceto as regras do vôlei, naturalmente!

\- Então, Noya-san, você é tão bom na pista de dança quanto é em quadra? – a atacante do time feminino tinha certa malícia na voz, muito embora quisesse soar mais irônica do provocante.

\- Ah, não, não! Eu no máximo danço sozinho, em casa. Sem ninguém ver.

\- Já é um bom começo. A Nozomi-chan vai te ensinar o caminho das pedras. Ela vem fazendo aula de dança com minha tia há seis meses!

\- Ora, eu não sou tão boa assim – Watabe deu um sorriso sem-graça diante da empolgação exagerada da amiga.

\- Hunf! Você e o Asahi-kun são iguais! Dois modestos! Ele também dizia o mesmo quando eu o elogiava. E fica assim ainda quando eu falo sobre seu desempenho nos jogos! – Mao franziu a testa, lançando um olhar convencido para o Ás da Karasuno.

\- Mas não é mesmo pra tanto... digo... – Azumane tentava se valer de seu arsenal de desculpas quando Yuu interveio.

\- Isso é verdade, Asahi-san! Já te disse uma série de vezes para reconhecer o quanto seu papel em quadra é importante.

\- Ótimo! Alguém nessa mesa concorda comigo! Obrigado, Noya-san!

Yuu ficou alguns segundos olhando para a mão direita da jovem estendida no ar até entender que ela queria agradecê-lo com um high-five. O tapa de Mao foi tão forte que quase o derrubou da cadeira. Não era à toa ela que tinha ocupado a posição de atacante principal do clube feminino de vôlei.

\- Se você quer um conselho sobre dança, Noya-san, eu te digo: olhe para o quadril e as pernas do Asahi-kun – Nishinoya engasgou com um salgadinho e precisou ser socorrido por um não menos constrangido colega de quadra com tapinhas nas costas – Ora, está tudo bem? Eu não disse nada demais. É uma dica para que você possa entender como ele se move. Dois passos pra lá, dois pra cá. Está entendendo?

O líbero tentava acompanhar os muitos gestos das mãos de Aihara, sem sucesso. Em sua cabeça, o conselho para ficar de olho no QUADRIL e nas PERNAS de Asahi ecoava sem parar, dando corda para que a voz da consciência lhe sugerisse todo tipo de pensamento censurável. Aceitou de bom grado o copo d’água oferecido por Nozomi.

\- Acho que esse não foi um bom conselho, Mao-chan – Azumane comentou, na intenção de mudar de assunto.

\- Ora, por quê? Ele já está acostumado a olhar pra suas pernas e quadril mesmo!

Por sorte, Nishinoya já havia engolido a água, ou esguicharia por toda a mesa tal qual um chafariz. Sua queda por Asahi era tão óbvia assim? Tudo bem que ele às vezes aproveitava para dar uma boa olhada no corpo do colega quando estavam em quadra ou no vestuário. Era difícil não olhar. Músculos firmes e suados, bem marcados no tecido de poliéster... As pernas poderosas se movendo pela quadra... O quadril... “Socorro!” Pensou se talvez seria uma boa ideia se esconder embaixo da mesa. Tão envergonhado quanto ele, Azumane parecia examinar o móvel como se tivesse a mesma ideia em mente.

\- Você não é a Divindade Guardiã do time? Não jurou proteger a retaguarda do Asahi-kun? Então! Um líbero tem que estar ligado no movimento dos demais jogadores! Manter os olhos colados no Às do time o tempo inteiro! Não é verdade, Nozomi-chan?

\- Er... na verdade, nós temos de olhar para a bola... – Watabe explicou constrangida, muito embora desconfiasse que a amiga não falava sério e queria apenas tirar sarro da cara deles.

\- Bom, eu seria uma líbero terrível se eu tivesse que jogar em um time misto com meninos bonitos como o Asahi-kun e o Noya-san! Meus olhos iam segui-los o tempo todo!

Mao se tornou o centro das atenções da mesa. Era inteligente, engraçada e diferente das outras garotas da escola – de certa forma, lhe lembrava de Saeko. Mesmo não tendo muita intimidade, logo conversavam como se fossem velhos amigos. Assim como Shimizu, as duas colegas do time feminino estavam estudando para o vestibular, porém, decidiram não se alongar em assuntos sobre estudos ou treinos. Falaram sobre filmes, músicas, televisão e algumas fofocas da escola. Mesmo Tanaka, que até então estava quieto demais devido ao choque ainda não superado de Kiyoko ser sua parceira no baile, se sentiu mais confortável para conversar. Era realmente bom esquecer um pouco da tensão dos treinos e relaxar. O baile não era tão estúpido afinal.

Para completar, Asahi estava lindo. Volta e meia, Nishinoya se perdia em seus pensamentos, admirando o Ás da Karasuno. Também era bom poder conversar com ele sobre outros assuntos. Durante os treinos, o vôlei dominava suas atenções e mesmo no vestiário ou na saída do ginásio, era difícil desviar do tema. “O que é melhor afinal? Asahi-san vestido com o uniforme do time, todo suado e com ar selvagem ou Asahi-san classudo, usando terno como um lorde?” Rolou os olhos. “Óbvio que são os dois, vozinha estúpida!”

Outro elemento que ajudou a tornar a noite mais amena é que, ao contrário do que todos haviam pintado, o baile não era um recanto para pombinhos enamorados. À medida que a noite procedeu, Asahi e ele circularam entre as mesas para poder conversar com os demais colegas do time de vôlei – talvez com exceção de onde estavam Sawamura e Michimiya, vigiados de perto por Suga e Sazaki. “Você não é a única pessoa devagar em todo o baile”. Os primeiranistas ficaram bastante animados ao vê-los e elogiaram seus ternos. Hinata ficou bastante empolgado com o figurino de “mafioso” de Yuu, enquanto Yachi deixou Azumane vermelho ao dizer a ele que estava “bonito”.

Por volta das 22:00, o vice-diretor subiu ao palco para fazer a mensagem de agradecimento aos alunos, professores e amigos da Karasuno que haviam atuado na realização do baile. Sempre muito pomposo, o homenzinho gorducho desatou a discursar sobre a importância das realizações na juventude e mais uma série de coisas que a maioria dos estudantes mal deu atenção. Alertou novamente aos jovens sobre os perigos do álcool e do cigarro, bem como, avisou que os alunos “poderiam dançar juntos, mas não muito”. Atrás dele, os membros da banda, que começariam seu show em breve, se entreolharam com sorrisos amarelos.

\- O que acha de tomarmos um pouco de ar?

A sugestão de Asahi caiu muito bem e logo eles deixaram o ginásio, buscando um lugar afastado da porta para conversar sem serem sufocados pela verborragia do vice-diretor. Apesar do dia quente, uma amena brisa noturna passara a cobrir a cidade. Espalhados ao longo do pátio, casais buscavam a discrição do céu estrelado para ficar mais à vontade, enquanto uma roda de três ou quatro fumantes burlava as regras longe dos olhos dos adultos. Yuu respirou fundo, deixando o ar frio da noite tomar conta de seus pulmões. Voltou os olhos para Azumane. Contemplativo, o gigante da Karasuno observava as estrelas.

\- Está uma noite bonita, não acha?

\- Sim – e após ponderar por alguns instantes, Noya acrescentou em tom de brincadeira – Para combinar com você! Todas as garotas estão dizendo o quão “bonitão” você está hoje!

\- Ora, estão exagerando! – o maior coçou a nuca, sentindo as orelhas arderem – Mas todos também estão dizendo o quão legal você está!

\- Ah, “legal” é uma boa palavra para quando estou em quadra, jogando. Não sei esta é a roupa certa para um baile – o líbero deu de ombros, com um sorriso tristonho – Todos estão elegantes e eu pareço ter saído de um filme sobre o Al Capone.

\- Pois eu acho que você está legal justamente por ser diferente de todos aqui.

\- S-sério?! – Yuu quase engasgou com a própria saliva, arregalando os olhos.

\- Sim. Você é muito autêntico, Noya. É uma das suas maiores qualidades. Suas ideias são diferentes, criativas... E você nunca tem medo de dizer ou fazer aquilo que acha certo. O mais legal é que isso parece tão simples quando você faz. Eu queria muito aprender a ser espontâneo dessa mesma forma! Ahn, está com febre?

O menor chacoalhou a cabeça rapidamente, indicando que não, muito embora aquela declaração tivesse lhe deixado quente.

\- Eu apenas nunca recebi um elogio assim, Asahi-san. Geralmente sou eu quem te deixo sem graça, lembra? – a piada fez Azumane rir gostoso e Noya fechou os olhos para melhor aproveitar daquele som. A sinceridade no riso do Ás da Karasuno era como música para seus ouvidos – Bom, então você também acha que eu estou... bonitão?

\- Sim. Bonitão e autêntico – não esperava que, após a brincadeira, as palavras de Asahi viessem com tamanha firmeza. O líbero não segurou um sorriso – E quanto a mim?

\- Você está ficando muito convencido, Asahi-san! Mas as garotas estão certas: você está bonitão também!

Os dois riram por alguns instantes. De dentro do ginásio, vieram os primeiros acordes de “Tears”, do X Japan. Aos poucos, os casais escondidos em meio às sombras dos edifícios da escola deixaram a penumbra e, de mãos dadas, tomaram o rumo de volta para o ginásio. Um dos parzinhos passou por eles aos risos, ensaiando alguns passos à luz do luar. Os dois amigos se entreolharam, rindo da cena. Noya sentiu um sabor agridoce na boca. Queria poder convidar Asahi para voltar ao baile e dançar ao seu lado. Infelizmente, não podia. Aqueles estudantes tinham muita sorte sem nem mesmo saber.

“Doko ni yukeba ii anata to hanarete”

\- Já começaram com essas baladas, hm? – o camisa quatro da Karasuno limitou-se a dizer – Que golpe baixo.

\- Parecem ser as favoritas dos casais apaixonados – Azumane olhou em volta. Apenas a rodinha de fumantes e eles continuavam ali fora.

\- E você já dançou X Japan nas aulas com a Aihara? – Nishinoya perguntou curioso. Era uma de suas bandas favoritas e ele sabia que Asahi também era fã das canções mais antigas do grupo. O mais alto balançou a cabeça, indicando que não.

\- As músicas que usavam nas aulas, na maioria, eram clássicas bem próprias para os ritmos de dança – suspendeu as mãos no ar, como se tivesse uma parceira imaginária diante de si e arriscou alguns passos, tentando coordenar seus movimentos na cadência da música – Hm, acho que seria mais ou menos assim... Ou será que assim?

Yuu assistiu a tudo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Cruzou os braços e ficou admirando Asahi em silêncio. “Se eu fosse o parceiro de dança dele, nosso Ás seria corcunda”, mordeu os lábios para impedir que a risada escapasse. Os acordes e versos da música continuavam a ecoar. Ainda que “Tears” fosse uma de suas favoritas, havia algo de irônico naquele momento, como se tudo não passasse de uma grande provocação. Diante de seus olhos, Azumane dançava sozinho, enquanto ele próprio mal conseguia se conter de tanta vontade que sentia de tomar-lhe as mãos. Para piorar, a letra da música parecia falar diretamente ao seu coração.

“If you could have told me everything

You would have found what love is

If you could have told me what was on your mind

I would have shown you the way”

Vinha alimentando aquele sentimento por Asahi já havia quase dois anos. Nunca soubera precisar quando ou como tudo começou. Apenas sabia que, um dia, se dera conta do quanto gostaria de poder chamar o Ás da Karasuno para um encontro. Em como gostaria de poder tocá-lo sem medo e abraçá-lo sempre que tivesse vontade. E também no quanto gostaria de beijá-lo. Tais ideias lhe assustaram de início, mas não levou muito para descobrir o óbvio: amava Azumane. Queria estar ao lado dele dentro e fora das quadras.

\- Desculpe, acho que estou fazendo papel de bobo! – Asahi disse, coçando a nuca, após desistir de pegar o ritmo da canção. Era difícil depois de anos afastado das aulas e sem ter outros casais para observar como referência – Algo errado, Noya?

Não, não havia nada errado. O céu estava limpo, pontilhado de estrelas. Uma de suas canções favoritas tomava conta do ambiente. Ambos estavam “bonitões” em seus ternos, apesar dos estilos diferentes. “E já passou tempo demais”. Concordando com a voz de sua consciência, Yuu deu um passo a frente. Hesitou alguns segundos, contraindo e esticando os dedos enquanto tomava coragem para entrelaçá-los com os de Azumane.

\- SEUS MOLEQUES MALDITOS!!!

A voz do treinador Ukai os assustou novamente. Os rapazes da rodinha de fumantes passaram por Asahi e Noya, trombando em ambos e fugiram correndo pelos portões da escola. Pouco depois, o treinador, seguido do professor Takeda, parou diante deles, arfando. Estavam tão fadigados que precisaram se apoiar nos ombros dos dois rapazes até que conseguissem recuperar o ar.

\- Droga! Eu achei que pudéssemos alcançá-los! – uma tosse seca saiu da boca de Keishin.

\- Foram rápidos demais! – o professor complementou, enxugando a testa com as costas das mãos – Vocês estão bem, rapazes?

\- Sim, eles nos empurraram, mas nenhum de nós se machucou – Asahi respondeu por ambos.

\- E vocês conheciam aqueles malandros? – Keishin perguntou, ainda tossindo. Aparentemente, era muito difícil para um adulto fumante encarar a responsabilidade para com os próprios pulmões após uma corrida dele.

\- Ah, não. Nem tivemos tempo de olhar direito para eles – Azumane complementou.

\- Acho melhor comunicarmos o diretor a respeito – o professor asseverou, contando com a aprovação de Ukai – E quanto a vocês, voltem para o ginásio. Alguém mal intencionado pode dizer que os rapazes do time de vôlei estavam fumando escondidos aqui fora.

Quando Asahi e Nishinoya se afastaram, o treinador se abaixou, recolhendo do chão uma cartela de cigarros. Que sorte! Era uma boa marca e a caixa estava quase cheia! Provavelmente, os fugitivos não passavam de um bando de curiosos que estava experimentando o tabaco pela primeira vez. Sabe-se lá que artimanhas haviam bolado para conseguir comprar aquela cartela ou, quem sabe, ela não fora surrupiada de algum pai distraído. Ascendeu um dos cigarros, dando uma boa tragada, para desespero do professor Takeda.

\- Ukai-san! Isso é a prova de um crime!

\- Crime é esses moleques perderem um maço quase cheio! E um trago vai muito bem depois do stress que foi organizar esse baile! – Keishin replicou, com uma gargalhada, estendendo a caixa para o Ittetsu. De início, o professor lhe encarou com um olhar de desaprovação, porém, acabou aceitando um cigarro. Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

Nishinoya fez o caminho de volta aos resmungos. Como era possível que algo ou alguém sempre lhe interrompia toda vez que tomava coragem para se declarar? Asahi comentou qualquer coisa sobre o ocorrido, mas o líbero não ouviu. A voz da consciência lhe importunava, dizendo não haver ninguém em volta e incentivando-o a revelar seu segredo ao maior. Estendeu a mão direita em direção ao braço de Azumane na intenção de pará-lo, porém, tudo o que encontrou foi uma mão feminina.

\- Ora, onde vocês andaram?! Estão perdendo o baile! – Todo Ás precisa de força para marcar os pontos decisivos de um set. Se Aihara tivesse se dedicado aos treinos com tanto afinco quanto os membros do time masculino, com certeza, seria implacável em quadra. Afinal, não era qualquer pessoa que conseguia arrastar dois homens com tamanha facilidade. Ela parou diante de Watabe, exibindo um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. A outra garota sorria sem jeito, tentando passar alguma naturalidade à situação – Aqui! Encontrei os fujões! Agora, vamos dançar!

A iluminação do salão havia diminuído consideravelmente, dando ao lugar um clima mais romântico. Diante do palco, uns quinze casais ainda se mantinham colados mesmo após a conclusão de “Tears”. A banda anunciou que tocaria algo mais animado para os casais apaixonados que faziam aquela noite ser tão bonita. A violinista se levantou da cadeira para assumir o segundo microfone e começou entoar o “tataratara” característico do início de “Honey Honey”, que Seamo e Kozue Ayuse haviam gravado alguns anos antes. Quando deu por si, Nishinoya observou que Asahi e sua efusiva parceira já haviam se juntado aos demais dançarinos, buscando se adaptar ao ritmo da canção. Aihara sorria.

O líbero então voltou seus olhos para Watabe. A garota lhe observava, apreensiva, aguardando que ele tomasse alguma atitude. Ainda que estivesse nervoso com a situação e também desapontado por não ter conseguido se declarar, Yuu achou que seria muita sacanagem deixar sua parceira de escanteio. “Também não é como se a escola fosse permitir que você dançasse com o Azumane mesmo que ele quisesse ser o seu par”. Lembrou-se dos conselhos de Saeko: seja gentil e tire sua companheira para dançar; se ela não quiser, é outra conversa. Respirou fundo e esboçou seu melhor sorriso:

\- Olha, eu não sei dançar muito bem... mas você quer tentar?

\- Eu adoraria, Noya-san. Pode deixar que eu te ensino.

Era estranho sentir o corpo de uma garota junto de si. Qualquer rapaz iria delirar ao sentir os seios macios contra seu peito e os dedos delicados entre os seus. Como o salto do sapato dera a Nozomi alguns centímetros a mais de altura, Noya tinha de esticar de leve o pescoço e olhar para cima. A jovem riu, levemente corada e o riso dela acabou por contagiá-lo. Mesmo que não fosse o seu par ideal, reconheceu que seria divertido arriscar alguns passos de dança. Apesar de o som abafar a voz de Watabe, Yuu procurou prestar atenção às suas instruções, movendo os pés conforme a garota indicava.

Dançar a dois era mais divertido do que ele imaginava. Sempre fora acostumado a dançar sozinho, movendo-se como bem entendia, saltando pelos móveis do quarto conforme o ritmo das músicas de sua playlist. Quando Ryuu vinha visitá-lo, ambos cantavam (ou, melhor dizendo, tentavam cantar) enquanto fingiam tocar guitarra e bateria. Por vezes, Nozomi tinha de pedir a ele que se acalmasse, pois Noya começava a se mover rápido demais quando ficava empolgado. Ele se desculpou diversas vezes, rindo ao lado da parceira. Arriscaram até mesmo alguns floreios, sempre sob a orientação de Watabe.

Enquanto rodavam, seus olhos percorreram o salão. Um pouco mais adiante, Tanaka mal se continha dançando com Kiyoko. Quando os dois amigos se encaravam na pista, o atacante apontava para si mesmo com um sorriso bobo no rosto e fazia sinal de positivo ou fechava o punho e dava um soco no ar como se tivesse acabado de vencer as Olimpíadas. Por meio da leitura labial, entendeu que Ryuu falava, sem parar, “estou dançando com a Kiyoko-san, estou dançando com a Kiyoko-san, estou dançando com a Kiyoko-san”. Sorriu de volta para ele, piscando com cumplicidade.

Porém, seus olhos se demoraram muito mais sobre Asahi. Ele se movia pela pista com muita classe e Mao o acompanhava como se seus corpos estivessem em uma sintonia perfeita. Quando Azumane erguia a mão, Aihara rodava primeiro para a direita e depois para a esquerda, voltando a ficar de frente para ele – o vestido comprido esvoaçava, num efeito muito bonito sob a luz fraca do salão. Sentiu um pouco de inveja ao perceber que os dois mantinham contato visual quase o tempo todo. Era como se estivessem sozinhos e a banda tocasse apenas para eles.

Em um determinado momento, percebeu que Mao lhe chamava a atenção. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo para a garota, achando que se tratava apenas de um cumprimento amistoso. Ela então apontou para o quadril de Asahi e, sem que nenhum som saísse de sua boca, disse ao líbero para prestar atenção nos movimentos do outro. Nishinoya engoliu em seco ao ver as nádegas firmes de Azumane marcando nas calças do terno. Tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. “A bunda dele é como um imã”. “Cale a boca!”, ralhou com a voz da consciência, enquanto fazia um giro estabanado para se livrar de tal visão.

\- Ai, meu pé! – Nozomi precisou apoiar-se nos ombros do rapaz, levantando a perna direita. Os dedos latejavam de dor.

\- D-Desculpe, Watabe-san! – envergonhado, Nishinoya segurou a jovem pelos cotovelos, tentando ajudá-la – Desculpe! Desculpe!

\- Está tudo bem! – a garota procurou tranquilizá-lo. Já havia pisado nos pés de seus instrutores inúmeras vezes. Apenas não imaginava que o pé de um homem baixinho como Noya pudesse ser tão pesado. Os dedos ainda reclamavam um pouco quando ela voltou a firmar a perna no chão – Isso acontece. Vamos continuar. Você está indo bem.

Apesar dos elogios, Yuu demorou um pouco até recuperar o ritmo. Se antes Nozomi precisava conter a excitação do parceiro, a Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno passou a se mover de forma dura, quase mecânica, como se tivessem enfiado um cabo de vassoura por dentro da camisa, junto à coluna. Contudo, não era apenas o nervosismo de pisar no pé da companheira outra vez que amedrontava Nishinoya. Para ele, era praticamente impossível descolar os olhos de Asahi e Mao.

O casal de atacantes estava muito acima dos demais dançarinos na pista. Notou que os outros pares, em alguns momentos, pareciam até mesmo interromper os seus passos a fim de observá-los. Se houvesse alguma daquelas votações idiotas para rei e rainha do baile, venceriam com facilidade. Por vezes, seu olhar cruzou com o de Asahi, que lhe brindou com uma série de belos sorrisos. Enquanto se movia, os fios soltos do coque bailavam no ar, deixando o Ás da Karasuno ainda mais belo. Yuu procurou sorrir de volta, muito embora se sentisse aparvalhado diante de tal visão. “Isso só pode ser uma provocação. O universo conspira contra mim”. O fato de que alguns versos de “Honey Honey” pareciam falar diretamente a ele também não ajudava.

“My honey

Boku ni nando mo nando mo iwa shitekure I'm lovin'

Soshite zenbu uketome

Kimi no moto he niji no hashi wo kakeru

Mata konya mo aeru to ii na”

Quem fez aquela setlist estava de sacanagem com ele, pois quase todas as canções que se seguiram falavam de amor. “É um baile de colegial, gênio. Esperou que tocasse o que?” “Cale a boca! Eu quero ter razão, mas não quero ser racional!” A cantora-violinista assumiu a posição central no palco para cantar “Prisioner of Love” de Hikaru Utada e continuou liderando a banda ao som de “Saikou no Kataomoi” de Sachi Tainaka – uma excelente performance, ainda que a moça não arriscasse tanto nos agudos. O vocalista principal então voltou ao posto para interpretar “One more time, one more chance”, de Masayoshi Yamazaki, e “Hitomi wo Tojite”, de Ken Hirai. Nishinoya tentava se concentrar, muito embora cada novo pisão nos pés de Watabe minasse sua confiança e ele precisasse de alguns minutos para se recompor. Para sua irritação, a voz interior passou a contar o número de pisões por música. “Média de 3 patadas. Nada mal!”

Bastaram os primeiros acordes da canção de Hirai, que liderara as paradas anos antes, para que os casais dançassem de forma mais colada. O corpo todo de Nishinoya ardeu quando Watabe encostou o rosto ao dele. A garota perguntou se ele estava confortável com aquela posição e ele mentiu, respondendo que sim – apenas esperava que o coração disparado não acabasse denunciando seu real desconforto. Procurou encontrar algum ponto para fixar sua atenção, esperando que isso acabasse por acalmá-lo. Foi uma péssima ideia: seus olhos acabaram por encontrar Asahi e Mao.

O rosto da jovem repousava sobre o ombro direito do Ás da Karasuno enquanto eles giravam suavemente pelo salão. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e sussurrava algo para Azumane. O abraço pareceu bastante firme e íntimo. Nishinoya mordeu os lábios com força, sentindo o coração ser tomado por tristeza. A quem queria enganar? Por mais que tentasse se divertir ao lado de Nozomi, seu desejo era dançar com Asahi. Mesmo que a diferença de altura os impedisse de ficar de rosto colado. Mesmo que os outros estranhassem. Os outros que cuidassem de suas próprias vidas! Ele amava Asahi. Apenas isso importava.

\- Meu pé! Ai, Nishinoya-san!

O grito de Nozomi foi ainda mais alto do que das outras vezes e alguns pares próximos deles acabaram rindo. Em meio a pedidos de desculpas, conduziu a garota de volta à mesa. Watabe dizia que estava tudo bem, contudo, sequer precisava ser muito inteligente para perceber a irritação em seu rosto. Ela tirou os sapatos e ficou massageando a ponta do pé dolorido. “Que beleza! Além de não conseguir chegar em Asahi, ainda vai acabar deixando essa menina manca pelo resto da vida”. Não respondeu. A voz da consciência tinha razão.

\- Está tudo bem, Watabe-san? – era a voz de Michimiya, que se aproximara para falar com a colega de time.

\- Oh, sim. Apenas um pisão. Nada demais. Acidentes acontecem. Não quero mais falar disso – a capitã do time feminino tentou sorrir, mas sabia muito bem que Nozomi só falava daquela forma quando estava furiosa.

\- Não olhe agora, mas parece que sua noite de dançarino chegou ao fim – Daichi disse baixinho, puxando uma cadeira para sentar ao lado de Noya. O líbero se sentiu um pouco mais tranquilo com sua presença.

\- Acho melhor eu me preocupar apenas em ser um bom líbero. Tenho mais sucesso com isso – Yuu comentou com um sorriso sem graça – Aconteceu algo? Vocês mal saíram da mesa durante a festa toda e agora estão sentados aqui.

\- Ah! – o capitão do time riu, cruzando os braços – Digamos que as coisas na nossa mesa ficaram um pouco... quentes demais.

Como o líbero piscou os olhos sem entender, Sawamura inclinou levemente o rosto para a direita. Noya esticou o pescoço e pôde ver Suga e Chizuru aos beijos. Levou uma mão à boca para conter a vontade de rir.

\- Bem, ao menos um de nós teve sorte – um suspiro pesado escapou da garganta de Yuu. Mais pesado do que ele desejava mostrar ao outro.

\- Pois é. Mas o Asahi está indo pelo caminho certo ao que parece. Filho da mãe! Ele é tão mole para algumas coisas, mas para chegar em uma menina, até que leva jeito!

Foi como se o chão desaparecesse debaixo dos pés de Nishinoya. Até então, ignorava o fato de que os pares formados naquela festa poderiam vivenciar algo maior. Em verdade, já havia previsto aquele cenário há alguns dias, contudo, a ideia de imaginar Asahi engatando um namoro com sua companheira de dança lhe assustava tanto que ele preferira enterrar tal possibilidade bem fundo em seu peito. E agora Daichi, com sua costumeira delicadeza, vinha arrebentar a sepultura construída com tanto cuidado. “Nossa, super legal, capitão. Obrigado mesmo!” Entendia perfeitamente como Azumane se sentia quando o outro lhe provocava durante os treinos.

Mas era idiotice ficar bravo com Sawamura. Ninguém ia para o baile pensando apenas em dançar. Todos os casais esperavam o apagar das luzes para ficar mais à vontade. Não era isso o que acontecia nos filmes, afinal? Mesmo nas comédias adolescentes mais escrachadas, o casal de protagonistas ficava junto depois do baile de formatura. Por que as coisas seriam diferentes com Asahi? Aliás, quem era ele para tentar impedir Azumane de aproveitar a noite? Mao era uma garota inteligente, engraçada, bonita e tinha intimidade com o Ás da Karasuno. Além disso, dançava como ninguém. Se havia algum elemento sobrando na equação, era ele.

Levantou-se devagar, sob o olhar um tanto surpreso de Daichi.

\- Meu celular está tocando. Vou lá fora atender – e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Uma vez fora do ginásio, apressou o passo. Não queria correr o risco de acabar encontrando algum conhecido pelo caminho. Quando já estava próximo da saída, viu o treinador Ukai e o professor Takeda junto ao portão. Mais do que depressa, desviou pela esquerda, fazendo o caminho da lateral do ginásio. O local era mal iluminado e ele teve de seguir com cautela.

Quando passou por um gramado com árvores, onde os alunos costumavam se reunir para almoçar, sentiu algo prender-lhe na altura da canela. Achando que se tratava de uma raiz de árvore, puxou a perna com força. Ouviu barulhos de lata e algo que pareceu ser um gemido. “Tem alguém aqui?!” Tomado pelo medo, puxou a perna com mais força, mas não conseguia romper o objeto que lhe segurava. Só então distinguiu que havia uma pessoa segurando o cordão com toda a força. Estava prestes a gritar quando o estranho falou primeiro:

\- Ei, pare com isso, Noya!

Ele conhecia aquela voz.

\- E-Enoshita?!

Três celulares iluminaram a noite. Os reservas do time lhe encararam com sorrisos amarelos. Narita apontou o visor de seu aparelho em direção à perna de Nishinoya, mostrando que ele havia se enganchado na alça de uma bolsa térmica. Com cuidado, Yuu deixou que o camisa seis da Karasuno o liberasse daquela “prisão”. O plano de deixar a escola sem ser notado fora um fracasso, porém, tinha de admitir que estava curioso com aquela situação.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui?

Os rapazes demoraram algum tempo para lhe responder.

\- Por que não se senta com a gente? – Kinoshita sugeriu, fazendo um sinal para que se acomodasse na grama.

Nishinoya sabia que sua mãe ficaria uma fera caso ele sujasse o terno.

\- Estive sentado até agora. Vou ficar em pé um pouco para o sangue circular.

Os rapazes apenas assentiram com a cabeça. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Narita se manifestou:

\- Nossas acompanhantes nos deixaram de lado. Foram todas perseguir algum veterano para dançar. Muito azar, não acha?

\- Sério? Que foda – e após pensar alguns instantes, emendou – Eu deixei os pés da minha parceira igual panquecas.

Os demais riram e ele forçou o riso também. Era um exagero, mas muito melhor que fraquejar e acabar falando mais do que devia. Novo silêncio. Nas mãos, Enoshita tinha uma lata cujo rótulo ele não conseguiu identificar. Percebendo o interesse do líbero no objeto, Chikara apenas estendeu a mão, oferecendo-o ao outro.

\- Aqui, beba um pouco.

Começava a entender o que acontecia. Os reservas haviam escondido cerveja junto às árvores para poder beber na hora do baile. O frio da lata gelada fez seu corpo todo se arrepiar. Já havia provado cerveja antes, porém, o sabor não fora de seu agrado. Os adultos, por sua vez, gostavam muito. E comumente bebiam para esquecer mágoas de amor.

\- Vai fazer cerimônia, Noya? – Narita perguntou com um risinho debochado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Yuu virou a lata. Talvez aquilo lhe ajudasse a esquecer de Asahi. Os outros observaram, admirados, o pomo-de-adão do líbero se mover para cima e para baixo, em um ritmo frenético, até o rapaz sorver todo o líquido. Ao terminar, amassou a lata com o punho. “Engraçado. O sabor é mais doce do que eu me recordo”.

\- Já está indo para casa?

Voltou-se para Kinoshita, sem saber o que responder. A luz do celular contra seu rosto incomodava um pouco.

\- É. Acho que a noite já rendeu o suficiente pra mim – deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar seu incômodo.

Os três reservas se entreolharam. Aquele comportamento não era característico do líbero enérgico que mal parava quieto durante os treinos. Sabiam que Noya vinha maldizendo o baile, porém, o tom em sua voz era de tristeza. Enoshita deu um leve tapa na batata-da-perna de Yuu e fez um gesto insistindo para que ele se sentasse na roda.

\- O que está acontecendo? Você está esquisito.

Acocorou-se junto aos outros, envolvendo os joelhos com os braços. Como não dizia nada, Chikara insistiu:

\- É um problema de amor?

Ergueu o rosto, surpreso com a perspicácia do outro. Não era à toa que tinha todos os atributos para se tornar capitão após a formatura de Daichi. Hisashi e Kazuhito riram.

\- Bom, se não quer nos contar, tudo bem. Só não deixe essa coisa te corroer. Você quer beber mais um pouco?

Não devia, mas aceitou a sugestão. Deu um longo gole inicial, sentindo o sabor doce inebriando seu corpo uma vez mais. Ouvira dizer que a cerveja dava coragem para enfrentar medos. Talvez fosse verdade, pois, de súbito, sentia-se bastante confiante. Olhou nos olhos dos outros rapazes e respirou fundo antes de continuar:

\- O que vocês fariam se a pessoa de quem você gosta tivesse outro par no baile?

Os três reservas voltaram a se entreolhar, surpresos com a revelação. Apreensivo, Yuu aguardava uma resposta. Kinoshita e Narita encararam Chikara como se lhe dissessem “você quem começou com isso, agora termine”. O camisa seis suspirou, iluminando o rosto do líbero com o celular.

\- Por que você não a convidou em um primeiro momento?

“Porque todos ficariam me olhando torto quando eu fosse dançar com Asahi”.

\- Não sei. Acho que medo.

Chikara deixou escapar um muxoxo.

\- O medo nunca levou ninguém a lugar algum, Noya. Você sabe isso melhor do que qualquer um de nós aqui – disse um tanto melancólico ao lembrar-se que Kazuhito, Hisashi e ele haviam abandonado o clube de vôlei por temer o pesado treinamento imposto pelo velho Ukai – Você acha que ela vai te rejeitar?

O líbero deu de ombros. Suas pernas começaram a doer devido à posição desconfortável, mas ele não se levantou.

\- É provável. Tenho medo de isso acabar nos afastando pra sempre.

\- Ela tomaria uma atitude tão extrema?

Sabia que não. Havia refletido sobre tal assunto ainda naquela noite. Asahi era uma pessoa bondosa demais. Podia partir seu coração, mas o faria da forma mais gentil do mundo.

\- Não. Porém, também não sei se tudo ficaria normal entre nós caso eu me declarasse.

\- Então, você prefere sofrer calado? Bom, não posso te julgar. Cada um é cada um. Só acredito que você deve pensar que ano que vem saímos da escola e aí, sabe-se lá pra onde essa garota vai! E se ela for para alguma universidade em Okinawa? Ou mesmo fora do país?

Chikara lhe apontava motivos de sobra para que ele se declarasse a Asahi. Motivos que ele conhecia muito bem, para falar a verdade.

\- Sabem, hoje eu tentei. Duas vezes, aliás. Mas sempre acontece alguma coisa. É como se o universo me dissesse que não devemos ficar juntos.

\- Bom, as estatísticas diziam que não seríamos capazes de vencer a Aobajohsai e disputar a vaga com a Shiratorizawa. E ainda assim, despachamos eles pra casa. Você vai deixar que esses... – e num movimento exagerado, Enoshita fez as aspas com os dedos – “sinais do universo” te digam o que fazer? E se essa menina for o amor da sua vida e também estiver com receio de dizer algo pois também tem medo de que você não corresponda os sentimentos dela?

Asahi queria lhe contar algo quando se serviam do buffet. Algo importante o suficiente para que ele segurasse seu braço com aquela firmeza gentil e olhasse no fundo de seus olhos. “Será que...” “Pode ser”. “Seria bom demais!” “Vamos torcer para que seja!” “E se não for?” “Se não for, paciência. Mas as chances de Asahi-san gostar de você são de 50%”.

O silêncio momentâneo do líbero preocupou os reservas.

\- Noya? – Enoshita chamou-o de forma cuidadosa.

\- É ISSO!!! VOCÊ PODE ESTAR CERTO, ENOSHITA!!!

Os rapazes sorriram amedrontados. Aquele berreiro era bem a cara do líbero, mas o importante era que ele parecia estar se sentindo bem melhor. Yuu tomou o resto da lata num gole só e jogou-a no chão a fim de amassá-la com o pé.

\- Muito obrigado pela cerveja, rapazes! E pela coragem também!

Os três então desataram a rir. Gargalharam por um longe período. Nishinoya assistiu à cena, perplexo. Tinha dito alguma besteira?

\- Noya... isso... isso não é cerveja! É refrigerante!

\- O QUE???!!!

Maldita coragem súbita sem explicação!

\- Você acha mesmo que íamos trazer cerveja pra cá? – Chikara perguntou, chorando de rir – Nós trouxemos apenas uns refrigerantes de verdade. Ninguém merece essa água açucarada que a escola comprou pro baile!

A pele do líbero ardia de tanta vergonha. Bem que ele pensava já conhecer aquele sabor de outro lugar...

\- Enfim, ainda bem que não é cerveja! – Narita ponderou – Afinal, você vai poder se declarar para a garota com a cabeça limpa!

\- Isso mesmo! – Kinoshita complementou, com um sorriso que emanava confiança – Agora pense em algo bacana para dizer a ela. Tire a garota do meio daquela confusão e leve-a para um lugar bonito!

\- E o mais importante de tudo: seja sincero! Nada de floreios! Vá direto ao ponto e diga a ela como se sente! – Enoshita arrematou.

\- Muito obrigado, rapazes! Eu devo uma a vocês!

Noya agradeceu aos colegas de time com uma série de reverências efusivas antes de disparar de volta para o ginásio como se fosse um trem-bala. Os reservas ficaram em silêncio, acompanhando-o com os olhos até ele sumir de vista.

\- Acho que ele não volta mais – Hisashi respirou aliviado – Ainda bem que nós não trouxemos apenas cerveja! Esses refrigerantes vieram bem a calhar.

\- É, mas agora temos menos bebida para disfarçar o cheiro de álcool em nossas bocas antes de voltarmos pra casa – um resmungo escapou da boca de Kazuhito – Se meus pais perceberem algo, vão me matar...

\- Ei, vocês já imaginaram que sarro seria o Noya fazendo uma declaração de amor após virar duas latas de cerveja daquele jeito? – Chikara mal conseguia conter o riso – Era capaz de ele tirar a roupa para a garota, ou algo do tipo!

\- Ou se jogar em cima dela com um rolling thunder! – a barriga de Kinoshita até mesmo doía de tanto o rapaz rir.

\- Chega dessa bobagem, Chikara! Passa pra cá essa cerveja! – Narita pediu, enxugando uma lágrima que escorria pelo rosto.

\- Então os senhores trouxeram cerveja para a festa?!

Os três rapazes praticamente se abraçaram ao ouvir a voz do treinador Ukai. Mais atrás, o professor Takeda observava tudo, bastante preocupado.

\- Podem sumir daqui agora mesmo! E no próximo treino, vocês darão cinco voltas em torno do ginásio!

\- SIM, SENHOR!!! DESCULPE-NOS, SENHOR TREINADOR – os rapazes responderam em uníssono.

Mais do que depressa, os reservas do clube de vôlei desapareceram pelo portão afora. Ainda alarmado, o professor Takeda olhava em volta, temendo que alguém mais tivesse visto aquela cena.

\- Ukai-san... tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia deixá-los ir assim?

\- Takeda-sensei, nós dois já tivemos a idade deles um dia – e então mostrou o conteúdo da pequena bolsa térmica ao professor – Olha, duas latinhas pra cada um. O que ia dar no máximo? Dor de cabeça? Sono?

\- Mas, eles desobedeceram as regras.

\- Claro que não, sensei! – Keishin cruzou os braços, tentando emular o tom de voz de um advogado – Quem desobedeceu as regras foi o malfeitor que vendeu a cerveja a esses rapazes. Eles não fizeram nada errado, pois chegamos a tempo de impedir que menores de idade consumissem bebidas alcoólicas!

\- Bem, olhando por esse ângulo... – Ittetsu coçou o queixo. O raciocínio do treinador fazia sentido.

\- O senhor quer mesmo colocar três jogadores do nosso clube na berlinda tão próximo do jogo decisivo contra a Shiratorizawa? Por causa de seis latinhas de cerveja que eles sequer abriram?

\- Ei, não fale assim, Ukai-san! – Takeda balançou as mãos abertas no ar – Não sou nenhum inquisidor. Os meninos se arriscaram, sem dúvidas, mas como você mesmo disse, não fizeram nada errado.

\- Então! Acho que não devemos envolver o vice-diretor nisso.

\- Talvez você tenha razão... – Ittetsu desviou o olhar em direção ao chão, um tanto contemplativo. Ainda remoía a ideia na cabeça quando ouviu o barulho de uma lata sendo aberta – UKAI-SAN!!!

\- O que foi? – o treinador deu um longo gole da cerveja. Não estava bem gelada, mas dava pro gasto – Quer uma?

\- Você é terrível, Ukai-san...

Nishinoya correu de volta para o ginásio. Sentia-se confiante como nunca. Enoshita estava certo: valia mais saber se Asahi o amava ou não a conviver com aquela dúvida dentro de si. E estava convencido de que Azumane gostava dele. O toque e o olhar do outro quando estavam junto à mesa do buffet foram diferentes e ele sabia disso. O coração batia em ritmo acelerado, querendo saltar pela boca, mas ele só deixou de correr ao chegar próximo da parede lateral do ginásio.

Tratou de verificar se o terno estava alinhado, ainda que fosse difícil ter alguma ideia quando podia contar apenas com a câmera do celular. Ajeitou uma última vez os cabelos e procurou recobrar o fôlego. A banda fizera uma pausa no show. Parecia o momento perfeito para que ele pudesse tirar Asahi do meio daquela confusão e lhe dizer o que sentia. Se Azumane não o correspondesse, bola pra frente. Ao menos havia tentado! E se correspondesse... ah, até mesmo deixaria que ele dançasse com Mao se o outro assim quisesse! O que importava era que o coração de vidro do Ás da Karasuno seria seu!

\- Vocês viram que a Aihara tirou a sorte grande?

Uma voz lhe chamou a atenção. Só então Nishinoya percebeu que estava logo abaixo da janela do banheiro feminino do ginásio. Esticou-se para tentar ouvir melhor a conversa.

\- Quem diria que o Azumane era bonito daquele jeito? Nem parece o mendigo que anda pela escola todos os dias!

\- Você diz isso por que nunca o viu com uniforme de vôlei. Ele é gostoso!

\- De todo modo, a Aihara parece que já o fisgou.

\- Eu duvido. Ele é tão bundão. E a Aihara é meio maluca também.

Teria acontecido algo enquanto ele estava no gramado com os reservas? Não podia ser tão azarado! As garotas que conversavam pareciam não estar em acordo sobre a relação entre Asahi e Mao, de modo que ele precisava entender melhor toda aquela situação. Havia uma grade protegendo a janela. Yuu tomou distância e então correu, pegando impulso na parede para conseguir agarrar-se ao objeto de metal. Benditos treinos com barra fixa! Conseguiu erguer-se até poder ter uma visão razoável do banheiro. Junto aos espelhos, três alunas retocavam a maquiagem.

\- Você viu como ela come? Parece uma porca.

\- E ela também ficou dando corda para o baixinho que estava na mesa com eles.

\- A Aihara pode não ser a moça mais delicada da escola, mas ela não é burra. Precisam vê-la dançando com Azumane. Logo vão se beijar!

Nishinoya engoliu em seco. “Logo vão se beijar”.

\- Se Aihara não quiser e ele me der bola, estou dentro! Aliás, acho que a maioria das moças aqui hoje adoraria tirar um pedaço dele!

“Se Aihara não quiser... A maioria das moças...”

\- Oh, não! Ele já caiu na rede dela faz tempo! Viu estão dançando agarradinhos todas aquelas baladinhas românticas?

“Dançando agarradinhos... baladinhas românticas...”.

O universo não conspirava contra Nishinoya. Na verdade, estava lhe protegendo de passar uma grande vergonha. Todos na festa haviam percebido como Asahi e Mao se entrosavam bem. O incidente junto à mesa do buffet fora apenas mal interpretado por sua imaginação fértil. Pelo menos, ao contrário daquelas garotas, Aihara realmente se preocupava com Azumane e tinha tudo para ser uma ótima companheira para ele. Mesmo que admitir isso não lhe proporcionasse a melhor sensação do mundo, tal ideia dava certo alívio para Yuu.

\- AAAAHHHH!!! TEM UM TARADO NOS OBSERVANDO PELA JANELA!!!

Soltou das grades na hora e correu de volta para o ginásio, uma vez que levantaria suspeitas caso fugisse. O universo era como o ano letivo: oferecia-lhe uma oportunidade só para depois fazê-lo sofrer. Quando atravessou a porta, a banda anunciava que as canções daquele bloco seriam sucessos internacionais. A maioria dos casais já se preparava para voltar ao centro do salão.

Caminhou apressado em direção à mesa, procurando disfarçar o nervosismo. Havia praticamente um batalhão de pessoas lhe esperando: Daichi, Michimiya, Watabe, e claro, Aihara e Asahi. O camisa três da Karasuno veio em sua direção assim que o viu. “Eu já entendi o recado, universo! Pode parar de zuar com a minha cara!”

\- Onde você estava? Você sumiu!

\- Precisei atender o telefone! – evitou olhar nos olhos de Asahi, passando por ele o mais rápido possível.

Assim que distinguiu os versos de “Livin’ on a prayer”, esticou as mãos em direção a Nozomi a fim de tirá-la para dançar mais uma vez. Emburrada, ela repousou o pé direito sobre a cadeira à frente, em um claro sinal de que não voltaria ao salão em sua companhia pelo resto da noite. Com o rabo do olho, viu as meninas do banheiro conversando com o vice-diretor. Caso não conseguisse um disfarce, seria descoberto logo.

\- Noya-san, está tudo bem?

Deu um pulo ao sentir a mão de Michimiya repousando sobre seu ombro. A garota se assustou com a reação, afastando-se um tanto encabulada. O vice-diretor e as três moças vinham em sua direção. Tomou as mãos da capitã do clube do vôlei e, quase suplicando, perguntou:

\- Dança comigo, Michimiya?

\- O que? – a garota piscou os olhos por diversas vezes.

\- Ótimo! Vamos!

\- N-Noya-san!

Não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo. Movia-se de forma estabanada numa área próxima da mesa, balançando Yui de um lado para o outro. A garota mal tinha tempo para pegar o ritmo, pois Nishinoya trocava os passos e girava de forma muito rápida. Ao perceber que alguns casais dançavam separados, ele também soltou das mãos de Michimiya a fim de arriscar uns passos de dança individuais. O rosto da moça estava vermelho como um tomate, mas ela ainda tentou se esforçar para copiar os movimentos que ele fazia.

Quando o vice-diretor finalmente passou por eles e saiu do ginásio acompanhado pelas três estudantes que estavam no banheiro, Yuu respirou aliviado. Porém, não prestou atenção por onde ia. Enquanto caminhava para trás, em um vergonhoso passo de dança improvisado, tropeçou em uma cadeira e caiu sentado no chão. “Ótimo jeito de terminar a noite. Não poderia ser pior...”

\- Noya! Está tudo bem?

Novamente Asahi. Sempre Asahi. “Isso já está ficando sem graça, universo”.

\- Consegue se levantar? Eu te ajudo.

Aceitou o apoio oferecido pelas mãos de Azumane. Talvez fosse a sua única chance de tocá-lo em toda a noite. Acabou sorrindo, mesmo sentindo uma leve dor nas nádegas. Logo percebeu que algumas pessoas das mesas em volta se reuniam em torno deles. “Nem mesmo nesse momento temos um pouco de privacidade”, pensou consigo mesmo. Já estava na hora de terminar aquela noite, uma vez que a cota de vergonhas do mês fora extrapolada com louvor.

\- Ugh! Meu pé!

Procurou utilizar de todo seu talento de ator para tornar aquela cena convincente. Michimiya parou de lhe pedir desculpas para então sugerir que o levassem para fora. Sentiu então um braço forte envolto em sua cintura e um corpo quente colar ao seu.

\- Vamos, eu te ajudo.

Yuu corou de imediato, mas aceitou o apoio que Azumane lhe oferecia. O Ás da Karasuno o envolvia com tanta firmeza e cuidado que era como se pudesse carregá-lo sozinho. Mao, Daichi e Yui seguiram os dois. Nozomi, por sua vez, ficou acomodada em sua cadeira. Parecia aliviada por não ter sido arrastada para aquela cena estapafúrdia. Mal sabia ela que, apesar de envergonhado, Nishinoya sentiu certo prazer ao notar que conseguira o que muitas garotas naquele baile almejavam: sair do ginásio nos braços de Asahi.

\- Eu vou te levar para casa. Estou de carro – a preocupação no rosto de Azumane era evidente e Yuu sentiu-se um pouco mal por todo aquele fingimento.

\- Ce-certo.

Ok. A ideia de ir embora com Asahi não era de todo ruim.

\- Espere, Asahi! – Daichi afirmou, naquele tom de voz usual de quem ocupa uma posição de comando – É melhor levá-lo até o vestiário. Há algumas bolsas de gel em nosso ginásio que podemos usar para fazer compressas para aliviar o inchaço.

\- Também é bom que você não pise no chão – Mao completou, um tanto pensativa – Asahi-kun, é melhor você levá-lo de cavalinho!

O rosto de Nishinoya ficou ainda mais vermelho. Como as coisas mudavam tão rapidamente? Nem bem pensou em abrir a boca para protestar e o camisa três do time já tinha se livrado do paletó e estava agachado à sua frente. Azumane olhou para trás e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, como se lhe dissesse que não havia problemas em carregá-lo. O coração bateu mais rápido e Daichi precisou insistir até o líbero finalmente estender os braços para envolver o pescoço do maior.

Yuu aconchegou o corpo junto às costas largas de Asahi, sentindo o que restava de seu perfume penetrar-lhe as narinas. O coque macio roçou levemente contra o seu rosto em uma fricção tão prazerosa que lhe deu vontade de afundar o rosto contra os fios compridos. Todo seu corpo ficou tenso quando as mãos fortes do atacante seguraram-no pela parte interna dos joelhos, de modo que ele apertou os braços com mais força em torno do maior.

\- Não se preocupe. Não vou te deixar cair. Está pronto?

O rosto de Azumane ficou muito próximo do seu quando o grandão se virou para avisá-lo que se poria de pé. Apenas quando comemoravam algum ponto juntos é que suas faces ficavam tão coladas. Indicou que sim com a cabeça, deixando um “uhum” baixo escapar pelos lábios. Asahi se levantou devagar, com todo o cuidado do mundo.

\- Aqui. Deixe-me tirar seu sapato, Noya-san. Pode ser uma torção – Mao então removeu o calçado e a meia de seu pé esquerdo com toda a delicadeza do mundo. A brisa noturna contra a pele quente lhe causou um arrepio. Como forma de agradecimento, Yuu apenas meneou a cabeça, ainda um tanto aturdido com toda a situação.

Em passos lentos, caminharam até o vestiário do time masculino de vôlei. Não era como se ele não apreciasse ser carregado por Azumane – “Agora você pode dizer que ele te carregou no colo. Ou algo parecido”, argumentou a voz da consciência. Fechou os olhos devagar, encostando a ponta do nariz junto ao coque do mais alto. Por vezes, a barba de Asahi roçava contra as costas de suas mãos, dando-lhe vontade de tocar o rosto do maior. Ser carregado pelo homem que amava era realmente bom. Apenas desejava que a situação fosse diferente, sem a mentira do pé machucado ou a companhia daquele cortejo.

O Ás da Karasuno precisou se abaixar para passar pela porta do clube. Yuu riu da situação, que não deixava de ser divertida. Além do mais, gostava de ver como aquele gigante poderoso era também muito, muito gentil.

\- Se você está rindo, não deve ser um machucado tão feio – Azumane comentou com um sorriso, antes de deitar o líbero sobre a maca. Mas se o pé de Nishinoya não doía, ter de separar-se do corpo quente do outro foi bastante incômodo. Queria poder ficar abraçado a Asahi para sempre.

Daichi foi até o ginásio para buscar as compressas geladas, enquanto Aihara ajudou Nishinoya a tirar o paletó. Michimiya pediu ainda uma série de desculpas pelo ocorrido e o líbero levou algum tempo para acalmá-la. A moça não tinha culpa de nada afinal. Após puxar uma cadeira, Asahi sentou-se ao lado da maca, olhando para Yuu com notável preocupação. Uma sensação de culpa invadiu o líbero, que não sabia o que dizer diante de todas aquelas pessoas mobilizadas diante dele por causa de uma mentira. O tempo pareceu se arrastar até que o capitão retornou com as bolsas para aliviar o inchaço.

\- Aqui. Desculpe a demora!

Mas o camisa um não chegou perto do colega de time: Mao esticou as mãos e tomou para si as compressas frias.

\- Muito obrigado, Sawamura-san! – ela disse com um sorriso exagerado – Agora, você e a Yui-chan podem voltar para o baile! Nós vamos cuidar do Noya-san!

O líbero engoliu em seco. Será que ela havia percebido alguma coisa? Olhou para Asahi que, embora surpreso, não protestou contra a ideia.

\- Mas, Mao-chan...

\- Sem “mas” ou “poréns”, Yui-chan! Vocês dois nem mesmo dançaram essa noite. Podem ir que nós cuidamos de tudo!

A discussão se arrastou por uns bons dez minutos até que Daichi se deu por vencido. Azumane estava de carro e prometeu que levaria Nishinoya para casa assim que ele pudesse andar. Também não havia inchaço, o que descartava a possibilidade de uma torção. O capitão desejou a Noya boa noite e sugeriu que ele ficasse alguns dias de repouso em casa. “Ótimo... vou ter de me afastar dos treinos por um tempo...” “Mas você ganhou uma carona do Asahi-san!”

Aihara acompanhou o enrolado casal de capitães até as escadas e só voltou ao vestiário quando se certificou que os dois estavam a caminho do baile.

\- Nossa, Yui-chan e Sawamura-san são muito lerdos! Não perceberiam que estão a fim do outro nem se estivesse escrito em suas testas! – ela comentou rindo. Yuu forçou a risada. Pelo menos ele conseguia disfarçar sua paixão não correspondida por Azumane.

Só então o líbero se deu conta que estava sozinho com Asahi e Mao. O colega de time continuava a observá-lo de forma preocupada, embora tentasse disfarçar sua ansiedade com um sorriso. Volta e meia, o maior tornava a perguntar se ele estava se sentindo bem, examinando seu pé e sua canela com cuidado. Quando as mãos do maior tocavam sua pele, Nishinoya sentia o corpo todo estremecer e sua voz falhava. Conseguia apenas responder o outro por meio de sussurros quase inaudíveis.

\- Melhor usarmos as bolsas de gel – Mao sugeriu, aproximando-se do líbero.

De início, Azumane estendeu as mãos a fim de tomar aquela tarefa para si, porém, a garota ignorou tal gesto e se posicionou em frente à maca, envolvendo a canela de Nishinoya com duas bolsas compressas. A sensação do gel frio contra a pele não era nada agradável, contudo, ele precisava manter a farsa. Desviou o olhar em direção à janela. Não queria encarar Asahi ou a possível futura namorada do Ás da Karasuno.

O coração se apertou por inteiro. Valia mais ter seguido o conselho de Ryuu e ter ficado em casa. Fora estúpido demais em pensar que teria alguma chance de se declarar para Azumane. Nem mesmo conseguia falar feito gente quando estava diante dele! Mordeu os lábios, sentindo o peito pesar. Queria apenas que aquela noite acabasse logo.

Foi então que sentiu uma vontade louca de rir. Tentou sufocar os primeiros risos, porém, logo gargalhava, erguendo a suposta perna machucada no ar, sentindo algo preso à ela – algo que lhe fazia cócegas.

\- O que está fazendo, Mao?! – o tom de voz de Asahi era um misto de irritação e surpresa.

\- Hm? Não precisa ficar bravo comigo, Asahi-kun! – a jovem riu, soltando o pé de Nishinoya e interrompendo as cócegas – Eu só queria saber se ele estava mentindo.

O líbero emudeceu na hora. Maldita Aihara! Como era possível?! E Azumane estivera todo preocupado com ele... Ergueu os olhos em direção ao rosto do colega de time. Os lábios do camisa três da Karasuno estavam entreabertos, como se ele buscasse ainda compreender o que estava acontecendo. Yuu escondeu o rosto contra o colchão. Seu maior desejo era sumir dali.

\- Noya... mas... por quê? – a pergunta de Asahi doeu em seu peito.

\- Asahi-kun, por favor, não brigue com ele! E você também não precisa ficar desse jeito, Noya-san! – Aihara pediu, procurando acalmá-los – Eu sei o motivo!

Foi como se fosse atingido por um raio. Pensou que havia guardado o segredo com todo o cuidado, mas foi desmascarado justamente pela mulher com quem disputava o coração de Azumane. Talvez fosse melhor que o destino seguisse seu rumo e toda aquela confusão chegasse ao fim de uma vez.

“E você vai deixar que ela diga?! Onde está a sua coragem?! Você o ama e deve se declarar a ele!”

A voz tinha razão. Se nada mais havia a ser feito, não cabia a Aihara jogar a farofa no ventilador. Yuu virou o rosto devagar em direção ao seu amado, fixando os olhos nos dele. As íris de Asahi brilhavam em um olhar de apreensão. Saltou da maca, pronto para lhe contar tudo o que sentia.

E então Mao agarrou as mãos de Nishinoya, forçando o contato visual. A garota tinha uma expressão doce no rosto que acabou lhe desarmando.

\- Por favor, não fique bravo com a Nozomi-chan! Ela fica irritada quando pisam no pé dela, pois gosta muito de dançar. Eu sei que ela pareceu assustadora, mas ela não está furiosa com você, Noya-san. Ou talvez esteja um pouco... Enfim, o que quero dizer é que você não precisa se preocupar em voltar lá para dançar com ela de novo! Pode deixar que eu vou levá-la para casa e mantenho essa história do pé machucado, ok? Mas, por favor, eu te peço que não fique bravo com ela!

O universo estava realmente de sacanagem.

\- Ah, claro... Obrigado, Aihara-san. E me desculpe pela confusão! – sorriu amarelo, ainda sem acreditar que a moça relacionara toda aquela bagunça aos pisões nos pés de Watabe.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei como a Nozomi-chan fica quando está furiosa! Nossa, uma vez ela salvou uma bola e eu errei a cortada por bobeira! Ela ficou quase um mês sem falar comigo! Bem, agora eu vou indo! Asahi-kun, cuide bem para que Noya-san chegue em casa são e salvo.

\- Ce-certo! – o maior concordou, com um sorriso constrangido no rosto.

\- E muito obrigado por ser o meu par essa noite! Foi divertido dançar com você depois de todo esse tempo.

\- Oh, eu quem agradeço. E agradeço ao Hirata-san por mim.

Nishinoya ficou em silêncio, observando os dois. As mãos de Mao estavam pousadas sobre os ombros de Asahi. Bastava que os dois se inclinassem e poderiam dar um beijo assim como os casais de filmes de adolescentes. Ainda que não se considerasse a pessoa mais madura do mundo, também sabia que não podia agir mais como criança: fora derrotado e não havia motivos para tornar a noite dos dois ainda pior revelando seus sentimentos por Azumane. Ficaria contente em ter ao menos a amizade dele pelo restante dos próximos meses. Depois, sabe-se lá para onde ele iria.

Tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Seu pescoço estava duro e o rosto encarava o casal como se fosse atraído por um imã. Talvez precisasse de uma confirmação definitiva de sua derrota, pois, por mais que lutasse, não conseguia virar a cabeça. O beijo, porém, não aconteceu. Aihara apenas se despediu e saiu pela porta com um sorriso nos lábios.

Nishinoya ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando se os dois apenas não haviam se beijado por que ele estava ali. Voltou a se sentar na beira da maca, ainda tentando entender o que havia se passado. Demorou alguns segundos para notar que Azumane se acomodava ao seu lado. No rosto do mais alto, havia somente um sorriso tranquilo.

\- É bom saber que você não precisará faltar aos treinos.

Sentiu-se egoísta por mantê-lo preso ali. Não era assim que os filmes de romance adolescente terminavam. O mocinho e a mocinha precisavam ficar juntos.

\- Você devia ir atrás dela.

\- Hm? Da Mao-chan?

\- Sim – esforçou-se para sorrir. Ter de explicar a Asahi o que fazer naquela situação lhe machucava – Acompanhá-la até em casa, como acontece no cinema. E, quem sabe, dar um beijo nela?

Azumane riu, cruzando os braços.

\- Qual é a graça? – Nishinoya franziu o cenho, um tanto irritado.

\- Hirata-san ficaria furioso se eu fizesse isso!

\- Quem diabos é Hirata-san?!

A risada de Asahi emudeceu de súbito, como se ele se lembrasse de algo importante.

\- É o namorado da Mao-chan.

\- NAMORADO???!!!

Apesar do susto com o grito do líbero, Azumane continuou:

\- Sim. Ele é uns dois anos mais velho que eu. Nós três fizemos aula de dança juntos e ele agora mora em Tokyo. Como o cronograma de trabalho dele é muito apertado, ele não conseguiu vir ao baile. Por isso, me ligou e pediu que eu acompanhasse a Mao-chan esta noite.

Se aquela explicação não viesse da boca do próprio Asahi, Nishinoya teria muita dificuldade em acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos. Piscou algumas vezes, encarando fixamente o maior.

\- Então... vocês dois... vocês não estão...

\- Oh, não! – Azumane rebateu, nervoso, sentindo o rosto queimar – Nós somos apenas bons amigos. Mas são poucas as pessoas que sabem do namoro da Mao-chan. Ela tem medo que os outros alunos tirem sarro por ela estar em um relacionamento à distância. Desculpe por não ter lhe contado antes, mas ela realmente não sai comentando esse tipo de coisa por aí.

Balançou a cabeça, indicando que compreendia. De súbito, Nishinoya sentiu seu peito ficar muito leve e uma grande alegria tomou conta de si. Ainda tinha chances com Asahi!

\- Hm, Noya... não leve a mal, mas o “acidente” teve apenas a ver com a Watabe?

O líbero desviou o olhar. Não por que quisesse evitar contato com os belos olhos castanhos do maior ou por estar arrependido a respeito de alguma coisa. Passara boa parte da noite pensando em dançar com Azumane, em tê-lo como seu par no baile. A brisa noturna trouxe mais uma vez os acordes da banda, que continuava tocando sucessos estrangeiros. Embora não soubesse que horas eram, estava certo de que já passava da meia-noite.

\- Você não precisa dizer se não quiser – uma das mãos pesadas do atacante pousou em seu ombro esquerdo, fazendo Yuu erguer o rosto novamente até que seus olhos se encontrassem com os do outro – Apenas quero que saiba que eu estou aqui caso você precise.

\- Eu amo você, Asahi-san.

A surpresa de Azumane foi tão grande quanto a sua própria, uma vez que as palavras escaparam dos lábios sem que ele desse conta. Yuu desviou o rosto novamente, encarando o chão. Apenas a música que vinha de longe cortava o silêncio entre eles. Foi então que sentiu a mão de Asahi escorregando devagar pelo seu braço até que os dedos grossos do maior envolvessem os seus num aperto gentil. Pensou que estava sonhando. Com medo de acordar, moveu os olhos até encontrar as mãos entrelaçadas.

\- Como... como namorado, Noya?

Ele ergueu o rosto, com um sorriso luminoso nos lábios e fez que sim com a cabeça em movimentos muito enérgicos. Azumane acabou também por sorrir.

\- Eu também amo você, Noya.

Havia ouvido direito? Asahi estava dizendo que também o amava... Estava ali, ao seu lado, sentado na maca do clube do vôlei, longe de toda a confusão do baile. Não era a sua ideia de encontro romântico. Mas que diabos! Estava tudo tão perfeito! Começou a rir baixinho.

\- Algo errado? – o Ás do time perguntou, estranhando a reação.

\- Não. Está tudo perfeito. Eu queria muito ser o seu par no baile hoje. Consegui – respondeu, sem deixar de sorrir.

Azumane ficou um tanto corado, mas manteve as mãos entrelaçadas, acariciando os dedos de Noya, presos com carinho entre os seus.

\- Eu sabia que a escola não permitiria que você fosse meu par oficial. Por isso, aquele dia na quadra, eu te convidei para vir. Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo hoje, mesmo que não pudéssemos dançar juntos.

O líbero levou a mão do parceiro em direção à boca, distribuindo beijos por toda sua extensão.

\- Bom, eu aceitei pensando que se tratava de um encontro! Então deu certo!

\- Eu quase me declarei pra você hoje, aquela hora no buffet. E depois quando estávamos lá fora. Você estava com uma cara de coração partido... mas sempre acontecia algo e eu perdia a coragem.

\- Sério? Então era isso que você ia me dizer? Ia se declarar pra mim na frente de toda a escola? – Nishinoya exagerou de propósito, apenas para ver o outro corado. Funcionou.

\- Ah, bem... Eu ia me declarar em voz baixa. Pra mim, importa apenas que você saiba.

Yuu esticou o pescoço em direção ao rosto do maior e lhe selou os lábios devagar. Pôde sentir o rosto de Azumane queimando com o beijo, como também os movimentos gentis da boca do Ás, que buscava correspondê-lo. Esticou a mão livre até a face do maior, acariciando-a lentamente, enquanto sentiu Asahi envolvê-lo pela cintura, aconchegando-o junto ao seu corpo. Ao fim do jeito, se entreolharam um tanto corados e sorridentes. Contudo, faltava algo para que a noite ficasse completa...

\- Ei, Asahi... nós ainda temos de dançar juntos. Temos um salão todo só para nós aqui.

O atacante corou de imediato, desviando seu olhar para analisar a sala. Quando pensava em si mesmo dançando ao lado de Yuu, ao menos esperava que fosse em algum lugar bonito e aconchegante; nunca no vestiário da Karasuno! Porém, naquele exato momento, não havia lugar mais perfeito.

\- Então, você me daria a honra dessa dança? – Azumane perguntou ao parceiro, ainda um tanto vermelho, esforçando o máximo possível para parecer galanteador.

\- Com toda certeza! – o líbero respondeu, sorrindo.

Ambos saltaram da maca, tirando os sapatos para ficar mais confortáveis. Livraram-se também das gravatas e Nishinoya ajudou o parceiro a desfazer o coque, observando maravilhado os longos cabelos escorregarem pelos ombros largos de Azumane. Colocaram-se em pé no centro do vestiário.

\- Deixe-me ver... acho que assim deve funcionar – Asahi tomou a mão direita de Yuu e pousou sua mão esquerda um pouco acima da cintura do companheiro – Tente fazer o mesmo.

Nishinoya obedeceu. Devido à diferença de altura entre eles, aquela posição mostrou-se mais cômoda do que esperavam. A banda estava tocando “Crazy little thing called love” do Queen quando eles começaram a se mover.

\- Tente me acompanhar. Os movimentos dessa música são mais rápidos. Com o tempo, você pega mais segurança e eu te deixo guiar também – Azumane instruiu, procurando achar um equilíbrio entre o ritmo da canção e o tempo de Yuu – Sem olhar para o chão. Apenas se deixe acompanhar.

\- Você fala como um profissional, Asahi – o líbero riu, voltando o rosto para cima. Quem precisava olhar para baixo quando tinha o rosto sorridente de Azumane todo para si?

Ainda que tentasse se conter, por vezes, Noya se animava demais e começava a dançar aos pulos. Asahi gargalhava, deixando-se levar pelo ritmo agitado que o parceiro acabava impondo. Era como nas quadras – quando queria fazer uma defesa ou aprender algo diferente, Yuu mergulhava de cabeça. Giraram juntos pela sala sem ter de se preocupar com ninguém. Juntos, cantavam de forma desafinava e continuaram repetindo o refrão mesmo quando a banda encerrou a apresentação.

A voz de Nishinoya falhava em meio aos risos e à respiração ofegante. Abraçou Asahi com força, deitando o rosto em seu peito para poder ouvir o coração do maior. O atacante distribuiu beijos ao longo dos cabelos arrepiados do companheiro, apertando o abraço. Ficaram colados até começarem a soar os acordes da canção seguinte, “I melt with you”, do Modern English.

\- Essa música é muito foda! É sobre um casal que faz sexo durante um ataque nuclear! – o líbero comentou empolgado.

\- Ahn?! Então o ‘derreter’ tem a ver com isso?! – Azumane piscou os olhos por algumas vezes, espantado.

\- Esqueça das bombas, Asahi! Vem, vamos dançar!

Dançar com Noya era ter contato com energia pura. Não haviam regras ou passos a serem seguidos, apenas a vontade a de se divertir. Aos poucos, Asahi abandonou as formalidades e procurou entrar no ritmo do parceiro. Yuu era contagiante e o maior sentiu o peito se aquecer ao imaginar que o rapaz também lhe amava. Quando chegou o refrão, Azumane cantou a plenos pulmões:

\- “I'll stop the world and melt with you!”

\- “There's nothing you and I won't do! I'll stop the world and melt with you!” – Nishinoya se juntou ao outro, formando um dueto desajeito, porém feliz.

Ao fim daquela canção, estavam exaustos e ofegantes. Os cabelos compridos colavam em seus rostos molhados de suor. Embora cansados, não descolaram nem um centímetro do abraço. Ouviram então a banda agradecer pela ótima noite e parabenizar os terceiranistas. Alguns gritos de “mais uma” ecoaram logo em seguida. Os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice, também desejando uma última dança.

\- Parece que estão encerrando o baile. Uma pena não termos dançado mais – um sorriso cansado, porém contente, apareceu nos lábios de Yuu.

\- Ei... – Asahi corou violentamente com sua própria ideia e precisou tomar uma dose extra de coragem para expô-la ao parceiro – Você não quer ir lá em casa agora? Meus pais não estão. Podemos dançar mais lá.

Noya esticou os pés, roubando um beijo do mais alto. Sorriu provocante, olhando nos olhos do companheiro.

\- Apenas dançar?

\- Ah, bem, é...

\- Eu aceito. Só vou avisar meus pais – e após mais um beijo leve, tomou alguma distância para poder telefonar. Azumane respirou fundo, aliviado. Começou a andar pelo vestiário, juntando as peças de roupa em cima da maca. Alguns minutos depois, Yuu concluiu a ligação. Tinha uma expressão um tanto encabulada no rosto – Tudo certo.

\- Bem, então podemos...

Uma nova melodia veio do primeiro ginásio. Diferente das últimas canções, tratava-se de uma música mais lenta e suave. “A saideira para os casais apaixonados da noite”, anunciou o vocalista. Era “Nothing matters when we're dancing”, do The Magnetic Fields.

Os olhares dos dois rapazes se cruzaram novamente e eles trocaram um sorriso. Asahi fez uma reverência, como um verdadeiro lorde – agora descabelado e suado, mas nem por isso, menos elegante – e estendeu a mão direita no ar. Nishinoya correspondeu ao cumprimento e se aproximou devagar, encaixando os dedos junto aos do maior. Deixou que o rosto se acomodasse junto ao peito de Azumane, ouvindo seu coração de vidro bater tranquilo, mas manteve a cabeça erguida a fim de continuar admirando os olhos castanhos do maior.

Lentamente, giraram pela pista de dança improvisada, movendo os corpos num mesmo ritmo.

“Dance with me my old friend

Once before we go

Let's pretend this song won't end

And we never have to go home

And we'll dance among the chandeliers”

\- Esse é o melhor baile que eu já fui na vida – Nishinoya sussurrou, acariciando a mão de Asahi com o polegar.

\- Você fala como se tivesse ido a muitos bailes – Azumane brincou, depositando um beijo na testa do companheiro.

\- Nenhum baile vai superar esse.

Asahi não disse nada. Não era preciso. Apenas sorriu.

 “And nothing matters when we're dancing

In tat or tatters you're entrancing

Be we in Paris or in Lansing

Nothing matters when we're dancing”.

Quando a música terminou, eles continuaram dançando.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí gente, tudo bem? A ideia para essa fic veio com a canção "I melt with you", do Modern English, que eu acredito se encaixar de diversas maneiras na relação entre Nishinoya e Asahi. Foi super gostoso escrever uma comédia depois de tanto tempo! Muito obrigado pela leitura e deixem um comentário. O autor agradece!


End file.
